


Need Freedom Like Oxygen

by Jay_Jay24



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Bottom Newt, Cranks, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Human Experimentation, Human Thomas (Maze Runner), M/M, Minho is the best friend anyone could ask for, Mpreg, Safe Haven, WICKED | WCKD Is Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-05-28 21:08:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 46,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15057833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jay_Jay24/pseuds/Jay_Jay24
Summary: Safe Haven was no longer a dream, It was now reality. A reality that didn't come without sacrifice and hard work. Though blood sweat and tears Thomas and the rest of the boys had rebuilt everything WICKED took from them. WICKED is back but this time the maze was not the experiment, an innocent blond boy with hazel eyes was.





	1. Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story with this fandom, I hope you guys love the story as much as I do. I would love to know your thought, kudos and comments would be appreciated. enjoy...

  
Alarms. Serein's. Chaos.

"Find him!" She yelled

"Asset out of containment. Asset out of containment. Asset out of containment" The prerecorded automatic alarm system announced continuously "Emergency lock down will be initiated in 3, 2, 1" after that no one was allowed in or out of the vicinity.

"We have looked all over, He's gone" said Janson the head of security. "Well don't just stand there, find him!" Ava yells, how could this have happened. Janson signals for his men to search the grounds. "He couldn't have gone far; we will find him Dr. Ava" she holds her hand up signaling him to stop talking

"We better, For your sake! No one can know about him!" She pinches her nose in frustration and sighs deeply "Find him, and bring him to me unharmed. I will not have my life's work be destroyed because of your incompetent team not being able to do their jobs" Janson glares but decided to let it go and follow orders "Oh and Janson, this is a very sensitive case. Top secret"

"I understand" Ava nods knowing he understands but just so that there was no doubt "Anyone who gets in your way must be eliminated" Janson walks out of the office and joins his men on the search leaving Dr. Ava alone in her office. She walks to her desk, thinks about what just happened and pushes everything of her desk in frustration. Her research papers, the flowers and the frames all shattered on the floor. A second after she regretted it and started to pick up her papers, most of them ruined from the water that spilled from the floral arrangement. She sighed and looked over one of the paper's with a big red TOP SECRET stamp and in big capital letters it was titled NEWT.

********************************************************************

It was the coldest night of the year, probably not the best night to be escaping form a High security top secret lab, but is there really ever a good time? What is usually a very quiet and unbothered area was filled with sirens, guard dogs barking, helicopters and the uneven breaths of a boy running though the trees for his life. You know the expression "like if your life depended on it" well for Newt he ran like his life depended on it, literally. Getting caught was not an option, he rather die then go back to that dreadful place.

Newt didn't know were he got the strength to run, he hadn't eaten in days. He was wearing nothing but boxers and a long white tee shirt that went down to a little above his knees. Branches smacked his face and body as he ran through the trees and bushes. His feet wear killing him from exhaustion, the fact that he wasn't wearing shoes or socks didn't help. He didn't know were he was going or what he was going to do when he got there but anywhere was better then this place. The sirens and the helicopters were getting closer, witch made newts heart race faster. He can't go back, he just can't.

As he ran deeper and deeper into the woods it was getting harder and harder to see what was in front of him. He wasn't sacred of the dark though; the dark was nothing compared to everything he had gone though in that lab. In fact, if he was having a hard time seeing he figured his capturers would have a hard time as well, he was a needle in a hay stack. He stopped dead in his tracks when he heard the guard dogs howl, that meant they had gotten a hold of Newts scent. Newt was way ahead but those dogs were fast and trained for situations like this. He had a decision to make, he was either going to hide and hope they don't find him or run and hope they didn't catch up. He had a spit second to make a decision that would affect the rest of his life and he chose to run.

The adrenaline running through his veins distracted him from the pain in his body. He could hear the search dogs getting closer and closer. He was starting to regret his decision, maybe he should find a hiding spot. He began to slow down to look around but two huge helicopters came out of nowhere. The wind from the copers ruffled up his hair and he had to hold on to a tree so he wouldn't be tossed to the ground. They began to shine their search lights down at the trees, He froze. The search light had missed him by only and inch, not only were the dogs getting closer but he could hear guards calling out their locations. He didn't know what to do so he just ran, he should have given up but the fear of going back just wouldn't let him.

As he ran he heard something that caught his attention, it was barely audible but it was there. That faint sound he heard were waves but were they near a body of water? It was amazing that Newt was able to hear the sounds of water splashing with the sounds or helicopters, police sirens and feral dogs barking. He's never been to the ocean; he's just read about it but somehow he knows that was the sound of waves. He decided to follow the sound, it wasn't the best plan but it was all he had right now. The image of sailing away from this place brought hope to him, hell he will swim if he has too. He needed freedom like he needed oxygen. So lost in that thought he missed his step and found himself tumbling down a hill. He hands instinctively tried to cover his head as he rolled down the steep hill, every tumble against the ground hurting more then the last. When he finally hit's the bottom he lands face down.

The pain was starting to sink in, the world around him began to spin out of control. This was it, he tried he really did but he found it difficult to keep his eyes open. Before he shut them a bright light stimulated his eyes to open, He lifted his face out of the grass and looked around. He winced in the pain as he tried to get up, it was difficult to adjust with that super bight light shining on him. He raised his hand up to cover some of the light as he looked up. Both helicopters were pointing their search lights on him, it was over. He heard bushes being ruffled from behind him and looked, at very top on the little hill he had just tumbled down from stood janson and the rest of his guards. "Give it up kid. Its over, your coming back with me" Newt was ready to give up but when he saw the smirk on janson smug face he realized he just couldn't go back with out putting up a good fight. All of a sudden the sky began to rumble and grey clouds began to take over the sky. It began to rain, it started as a light drizzle and it quickly began to pour. Thunder began to strike the ground, Newt began to get frightened there was to much chaos and confusion but to his luck the light from the helicopters went out. Newts eyes began to adjust to the darkness again, he was very confused about what was going on until he realized that the thunder had struck the helicopters down.

Newt looked up at Janson and his goons and returned the smirk they once gave him, this was it his last bit of strength he pushed of the ground and ran. "Dame this fucken kid! After him!" Janson yelled and the dogs took off first followed by the men. Now that the helicopters were out of the picture all he had to worry about was the guards. He knew that as long as the dogs had his scent they would be able to track him down. He needed to figure out a way to tick the dogs, once that was done out smarting Janson and his men would be easy. He looked around to see if there was anything he could use. There wasn't much of a selection or time, then he got an idea. What he has needed has been around him all this time, dirt and rain. Thanks to the rain it had become hard for the dogs to be able to differentiate all the smells the rain was mixing together, he decided to blend in to nature. He quickly stopped and began to rub mud all over his body. His legs, arms his cloths and face were now covered in mud he was now a part of the forest, those dogs would just be chasing their tails.

They were still hot on his trail so he needed to lose them and fast. He was so close to freedom he could almost taste it. Thunder continued to strike the ground around newt, some strikes were a little to close for comfort. He needed to find a good hiding spot, until they got tired of searching or until the rain and thunder stopped. He allowed himself to slow down because he wanted to make sure he could still hear the ocean. It was difficult to focus but he was definitely closer then before, he could hear the waves hitting the shore clearly. He was close but so were his capturers. He ran another mile with hope of seeing the waves crash on the shore but to his horror what he saw was not what he expected.

There he stood, he had come to the end of the road both literally and figuratively . He was now standing at the edge of a cliff, he looked down and there it was the ocean. There was no shore with a shallow entrance like he had hoped, there was just a 100 ft. drop and a deep uncontrollable ocean. There was no signs of land though the darkness and rain, He doesn't know how long he just stared out into the deep deep ocean or when he began to cry but all he knew was all hope was gone. This whole escape and chase was for nothing, of coarse he was never going to escape because he was trapped on an island. There was no way out.

"Its over Newt" Janson and his men had finally caught up to the blond boy "You are so pathetic Newt, it was only a matter of time until you ran out of places to run and hide" He laughed along with his men "By the look on your face I can see that you realized there is no way out. You are on a top secret lab located in an island in the middle of nowhere" he slowly approached Newt who made no attempts to move. Janson graded his face and made him look at his grimy face "Now that you have seen there is no way out I'm sure this will be the last time you try something like this" Newt turns his head away from Janson's grips only to get slapped in the face "You little brat" Newt glared at Janson with his fiery brown eyes and got another slap in the face "I told you to never look at me like that. You don't want me as your enemy Newt, I'm very dangerous" Janson and Dr. Ava hated that look in his eyes, the look of hope fight and determination. Any time he gave them the look and those eyes he would get a beating. Janson was proud of the damage he had done and walked away and said "Cuff him" Newt watched as one of the guards approached him and for the first time he saw something that made whatever was left of his heart sink.

Past the rain and thunder and the long forest he had just ran though was a huge city. The light that radiated from it was blinding, it somehow looked familiar to him. The building right outside the city though brought nothing but fear and despair to him. He had never seen the place that holds him hostage, the lab that holds him prisoner from the outside until tonight. Even from the outside it looks dark and evil. It stands tall like a skyscraper with six red letters at the very top WICKED.

He couldn't help but think the name fit the place, it indeed was wicked. He couldn't go back there; He rather live a dangerous freedom over peaceful slavery. He had come this far, going back was not an option. "Janson" Newt spoke and Janson stopped in his tracks and turned around to look at the boy. He was surprised Newt had never spoken to him before, it was a shock to everyone and they all stood still in silence. All they ever hear from the kid are screams and begs to stop "The dog finally speaks...and he's British" Janson jokes and of coarse his men laugh. Once they have there little fun Janson returns his attention to Newt "You said I wouldn't want you as an enemy, because you were dangerous right" And Jason nods "Well.." Newt pauses looks at the WICKED lab one last time and then behind him at the dark wild ocean "I have nothing left to lose, that makes me the dangerous one" He flashes Janson those fiery brown eyes he hates so much and jumps plummeting 100 ft. into cold open ocean. Or as Newt would call it, freedom.


	2. Anchor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised here is chapter two! I loved reading the comments for the last chapter, let me know how you guys are feeling about the story so far. Enjoy...

The calm after a storm is always so peaceful, the waves begin to find their normal rhythm again as the tied starts to fall. The heavy winds turn to light breezes and there is not a single cloud in the sky to stop the sun's rays from warming you skin. The sea eagles return to fly over the sand and the smell of salt lingers high in the air. The horizon looks endless, no matter how far you go the horizon is always beyond you but in the calm after the storm everything you could possible want or need disappears. Nothing in life is ever guaranteed, except for the fact that after every storm a rainbow appears.

"Hey guys! Over here!" What was suppose to be a normal fishing day turned into an unusual one. The rest of the group joined, they didn't know what to do other than stare at the blond boy laying face down on the sand " What the hell do you think happened to him?" The ocean had swallowed Newt up after his courageous jump, the ocean shows mercy to no one and Newt learned that the hard way. Not only was the water below freezing temperature but each wave hit him like a ton of bricks. He was tossed, turned and thrown in all directions that he didn't know which way was up wand witch way was down anymore. He gasped for air every chance he got but the oxygen never seemed to be enough. Newt was no match for the wrath of the ocean, it swallowed him whole.

"What do we do Ben?" one of the boys asked " Call Minho and Thomas" was Ben's response, no one wanted to move they were all intrigued by the sight before them "go, now!"Frypan quickly ran off to find Thomas and Minho. They were not sure what to do with the unconscious guy who had just washed up on the shore. Ben and Winston turned the blond boy over "is...is he alive?" They were about to check for a pulse when Newt coughed up water and gasped for air. Everyone took a step back, they waited for the boy to catch his breath. As soon as he finished coughing up all the water in his lungs he passed out. 

Frypan ran back to camp, stopping to asking some of the boys along the way if they had seen Thomas and Minho but had no luck. Frypan finally found them in the assembly room looking at a huge model of the maze and its surroundings Minho had made. "I say we go in this way and see if-" Thomas stopped talking when he saw Frypan approach him with a worried expression " Hey man, you okay?" Frypan tired to catch his breath " Well, I don't know. There is something you have to see" Thomas looked over at Minho who had the same look of confusion on his face. They followed Frypan back to the sea and noticed a bunch of there guy's surrounding something. When Thomas and Minho arrived at the scene Thomas looked at the boy, he didn't know were the boy came from but he looked like he had gone though a lot. He looked out at the sea and back at the boy "Check the water for a boat or anything that might belong to him" He gave out his orders as he removed his jacket and placed it over Newt's cold body. Thomas was very well respected among the boys; He is the one who lead everyone to safe haven after all. "Get Alby here stat, I need him to look the boy over " Alby was the groups doctor and a dame good one at that.

As some of the boys looked though the water for any clues about the mysterious blond boy Thomas took the chance to admire the boy. His wet skin glistened under the sun, His skin was pale and his lips were pink. He had the cutest little nose and rosiest cheeks. The boy was wearing nothing but an oversized white tee shirt and boxers, he looked pretty beat up. Through the wet white shirt that stuck to his body he managed to make out his abs and toned physique, he even noticed a little scare on the boy's lower abdomen. He watched as the blond boy's chest rose and fell with every breath.He went to move a lock of the boy's hair form his forehead when Alby arrived. He removed his hand quickly and moved to the side, he attentively watched as Alby assessed their new patient.

"Thomas, we didn't find anything" Minho reported, this boy was a complete mystery "This kid must have just fallen out of the sky. There is no boat or supplies or anything" If only they knew, he didn't fall it was more of a jump. Thomas listened but kept his eyes on the blond boy. Where did you come from he thought to himself. What was he doing in the middle of the ocean by himself during such a strong storm. He didn't know how to handle this. He's saved hundreds by bringing them to a safe heaven, killed grievers, built a civilization out of nothing and escaped a maze but here lies a defenseless blond boy and he has no idea what to do. So many things raced though his mind "Thomas...Thomas... hello Thomas" He snaps out of his thoughts and looks over to Minho and Alby who were staring at him with a worried expression. "I've been calling your name for like the last five minutes, did you hear anything I said" Minho asked "Sorry man, I was lost in thought" wait, how long has he been holing the blond boys hand? " Yeah we can see that" Alby and Minho smiled "We need to get him to the infirmary. He is hypothermic, dehydrated and I need to take a closer look at those bruises. All these cuts need to be cleaned and I need to start him on antibiotics just to be safe" Thomas listened attentively as Alby stated the diagnosis" Okay. Minho and Frypan help me carry him to the infirmary. The rest of you I need you to go back to your post's" Minho and Frypan take orders form Alby on how to carefully carry the boy. " Ben, while you and your boys fish I need you to look out for any clues of how he ended up here. If you find anything let me know immediately" He didn't know much about the boy but one thing he did know was that he was strong, not even the most experienced sailor would have survived a storm like yesterday's.

Alby hooked the boy up to IV lines and monitors, He needed to treat the hypothermia first knowing that would be the thickest to treat. Abby removed the wet white shirt Newt was wearing and placed a warmed blanket over him. He injected the antibiotics into the IV fluids he was being administered and cleaned his cuts removing any blood and sand. Minho and Frypan left once the boy was stable but Thomas couldn't walk away from the boy. He kept telling himself it was for safety purposes but deep down inside he knew it was something more. He couldn't explain the pull the boy had on him, like two magnets or how the moon has a hold on the tide. He watches the boy in bed and doesn't notice himself absentmindedly running his hands though the blond boy's hair. Who are you he thinks to himself and were did you come from? What happened to you? What is your name? Will he like it here? Wait what, he doesn't even know if he is staying or not. Thomas shock his head to try and get the thought out of his head but he failed, what color are his eyes he wondered.

Three days, its been three whole days since the boy washed up on the shore. On the first day Thomas refused to leave the blond boys side. Abby and Minho tired to reason with him but he would not budge. He kept saying he wanted to be here when the boy woke up, told them it was for the safety of everyone but Alby and Minho rolled their eyes he couldn't fool them . Even late at night when Alby would come into the room to check the boy's vitals signs he would see Thomas by his bed side sleeping. On the second day Thomas finally listened to Alby's advice to get some rest, although Thomas agreed only if Minho stayed to watch over the boy. Not much change was seen in either of those days. It was now day three and Thomas was beginning to worry that the boy was never going to wake up. " What the hell Alby, why is he not waking up?" he yelled in frustration, frustration that he wasn't sure were it was coming from. Its not like he knew the boy; this was a total stranger why did he care so much? " Thomas I already told you he was very weak, his body needs time to heal and rest. We don't know exactly what happened, So I can only do so much" Minho watched as Thomas paced back and forth frustrated by the response. "Hey, Thomas you need to calm down. Alby is doing his best. Shit we all our." Minho was right Thomas thought, he just wanted the blond boy to be okay. Why? He didn't know.

"Alby I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm so worked up" He turns to look at the blond boy on the bed "I guess I'm just worried" The door to the infirmary slams open and all the boys turn towards Gally who takes one look at the blond boy and turns red "So its true!" Thomas and Minho instinctively stood in front of the blond boy protectively "Why are we treating a stranger that washed up on the shore! Am I the only one with the best interest of the group in mind" Gally yelled "Gally enough!" Minho yelled back "Are you fucking kidding me! Thomas come on man, why are we wasting medical supplies on some random guy we don't even know" Gally was so angry he couldn't stay still, he paced back and forth and that made Thomas nervous. He understood why Gally was so upset but he was not going to let him hurt the poor guy. "I want to help him" Thomas states and Gally rolls his eyes "Oh of coarse you do! Perfect little sweet Thomas, always trying to save the day!" Thomas was beginning to lose his patience with Gally "could you please keep it down, you might wake him" Gally scoffs "Oh I'm sorry, I don't want to disrupt you new boyfriend Thomas!" he mocks "Hey! Gally you need to leave man. We will discuss this later" Minho could sense the tension rising between these two and decided it was time to break it up before things escalated "Lets get back to our-" Minho was interrupted by Gally "Bullshit! In not going back out there until who ever this is" he points to Newt "Leaves, He is not welcomed here!"

"Well I say he is" Thomas yells back "I got us here Gally and if I want to help him then that's what I'll do. I would never turn anyone that needs help away. I took you back and you betrayed all of us when you killed chuck" And this is exactly what Minho was trying to avoid, all hell broke lose after that. Gally was so enraged by what Thomas said that he charged at him. Thomas managed to grab him before he could hit but Gally was strong and got in a couple punches. Thomas was not one to cower form a fist fight. Minho tried to separate them but was pushed to the side. They slammed each other against the walls and cabinets, knocked over a table with medical supplies and landed on the floor with Thomas over Gally.

"Hey! Hey! Enough!" It took Alby and Minho to hold back Thomas and Frypan and a couple other boys to hold back Gally "We don't know this guy and that makes him dangerous. It puts us in a position of uncertainty" Gally says as he whips a bit of blood of his lip, that last comment about chuck was a low blow "you don't think I know that" Thomas responds and puts his hand up in surrender letting Alby and Minho know that he could be let go, he was done fighting. He looked over at the blond boy who was still resting unaware of the chaos around him "until we know for sure who he is and what happened to him we can't worry. He doesn't seem dangerous to me. He looks like he needs help" Alby and Minho nod in agreement but Gally is not convinced "Do what you want, I'm done trying to protect us. I want nothing to do with him" Thomas thought Gally had changed but obviously he was wrong, He wasn't learning form his past mistakes. "I will hold my judgment until I have spoke to the boy, I suggest you do the same Gally. As of right now I've decided we are going to help him and that's final" Gally lost his temper again and tried to rush at Thomas again. "Enough!" Alby yelled and got between them "What the fuck do you two think your doing! This is my infirmary not a wrestling ring! You could have seriously injured my patient, all of you get the hell out" Thomas was about to speak but Alby put his hand up "No Thomas even you, get out!" He didnt want to leave the blond boy but when he took a look around at all the damage he and Gally had done he knew he was in no positon to defy Alby.

Minho waited for him outside the infirmary "Thomas what the hell man?" Thomas sighed, he knows he fucked up " listen man I know you and I know you want to help everyone but" Thomas sighed "Not you to Minho, I'm going to help him so can you guys bac-" He was interrupted by Minho "Would you just shut up and listen! God dude you didn't let me finish, I like the fact that you want to help him. I do too, I have a heart too Thomas but the way you just dismissed Gally's feeling was not okay. I dont agree with him but maybe we should listen because he may not be the only one who feels like that" Dame it why dose Minho always have to be right. He couldn't decide what was best for everyone without knowing their thoughts and feelings about the situation. That's why they left their old lives behind, because of WICKID and their obsession with controlling there lives. He was not going to be a leader like Ava, the kind of leader that didn't listen to his people. As much as he wanted to help the boy he needed to discuss this with the others. "Your right" Thomas says to Minho in defeat and he smiles "I always am dude, I always am" Thomas laughed "Alby is going to let me have it later, I fucked up his station" Minho nodded "Yup, it looks like Godzilla walked by here...twice" They decided to walk back to the shore to see if there was anything they missed when Alby ran out of the infirmary "Thomas!" He yelled and both he and Minho turned in confusion "He's waking up" Thomas heart dropped.

The three boys ran into the room, Thomas had so many questions for the boy. He was very anxious to meet the boy, and he couldn't shake the butterflies in his stomach from the thought of the boy opening his eyes. Alby and Minho stood nearby as the boy started shifting and grimacing, he was probably still in a lot of pain. The boy went to rub his eye's and finally opened them. Thomas looked into the blond boy's eyes for the first time, It was just as amazing as watching the sun rise for the first time. He looked a little dazed and confused, probably from all the medications. Thomas breath hitched when the boys Hazel brown eyes looked into his, So piercing. The dazed looked in his eyes quickly turned to fear when he didn't recognize were he was. He quickly pulled as far away from Thomas and Minho's while bringing his legs up to his chest "Hey its okay, were not going to hurt you" Thomas voice came out almost like a whisper, he lifted his hand up in surrender so that he wouldn't frighten the boy more then he already was. Newt glared at Thomas and then switched his eye sight to Minho, where the hell was he? Thomas moved to try and get closer but Newt pushed himself farther back on the bed, his back was actually now hitting the bed board. "Don't be scared, I'm Thomas and that's Minho" Alby had left the room, probably to go get pain meds for the boy. The boy said nothing he just eyed Thomas and Minho suspiciously, rapidly switching sites between then just to make sure they weren't getting any closer. Thomas moved back to wear Minho was to give the blond boy some space, he figured it would help calm the boy's anxiety. Thomas watched as the boy looked down at the new shirt he was wearing, the old one was wet and filthy " Umm your shirt was very wet and old, I hope you don't mind. It's umm one of mine" The little blush on Thomas cheek's did not go unnoticed by Minho. Newt would be lying if he said he didn't like the shirt, it was a grey long sleeve that that was a little over sized because Thomas was a little more muscular then he was. It smelled like Thomas and he didn't mind that either "I promise I wont go any closer. Me and Minho will stay right here, is it okay if I ask you a couple questions?" If this dint work Thomas would literally get on his knees and beg. The room was silent for a minute; Thomas could tell the boy was trying to decide if he should speak to them or not. He didn't want to pressure the boy so he gave him all the time he needed. Newt took his eyes of the two waiting boys to look at his surroundings. It looked like an infirmary, but it was destroyed. There were supplies all over the floor and tables and chairs knocked over, like if a hurricane had struck. When he retuned his gaze back to Thomas he noticed how desperate he was for an answer. It looked like Newt finally got the courage to speak when Alby walked into the room.

"Okay, I have his pain meds" Newt took one look at the medical coat and a big red flag went off in his mind. He started to scream uncontrollably, it was frightening. The screams were so loud all three boys had to cover both there ears with there hands. Thomas and Minho looked at each other in confusion, what the hell just happened. Minho tried to go comfort the boy but Thomas put an arm out to stop him. Minho gave him a confused glance "Hey, umm kid" He didn't know the boys name "I'm sorry if we did something to upset you. What's wrong?" Thomas asked but with the combination of screams and the state of panic the boy was in, he most likely didn't hear a single word Thomas said "Thomas I have to sedate him, I need to-"Thomas grabbed Alby's arm before he could get any closer "No! if you go up to him now, with that big needle in you hand he will never trust us. Please let me just try and talk to him" Alby took a deep breath and stepped back "Please! Please don't hurt me!" the blond boy started to yell, Thomas looked at the boy and followed his eye sight. He was looking at Alby with such fear in his eyes that he swore they turned ten shades darker, as if the light was draining out of them. He looked at Alby and then It clicked "Alby I need you to get out" Alby looked at him like he was crazy "There is a boy having a panic attack and you want the doctor to leave?" Thomas looked back at the boy and saw he was now trying to remove his IV lines and monitor connections. "Yes! Leave, I think he's scared of you" Alby was so confused "Why? You guys were in here before me, why is he scared of me?" Thomas begged the blond boy not to remove any of the tubes but he was not listening "Not of you specifically but of your profession. Your coat, I think he is scared of doctor's" Alby looked down at his medical coat and decided to follow Thomas direction. As soon as he left the room Thomas rushed to the blond boy and restrained his hands away form the tubes. "Please stop, He's gone. The doctor is gone. I sent him away, he wont hurt you. I wont let him" Newt opened his water filled eyes again and saw the doctor was gone. He had removed some of the monitoring tubes but it was okay, he was out of breath and currently trying to to get it back. He looked into Thomas eyes and he looked like he was telling the truth, and for a moment Thomas got to stare back into those brown eyes.

The moment didn't last long though, the boy ripped his hands away from Thomas and slid back on the bed. "Look I'm sorry I grabbed you, I had to because you were going to hurt yourself if you kept pulling the tubes off. I promise I wont do that again" The blond boy nodded and Thomas smiled, Yes! Finally the boy is communicating back, nonverbal communication but still communication. The sound of Minho taking a few steps forward tuned the blond boy's attention to him. "I'm Minho, Thomas best friend. I know you don't know were you are and you don't know who we are but you can trust us. I mean we don't know anything about you either but we would like to." The blond boy let Minho get as close as Thomas was "We just have a couple questions" Thomas interjected because he noticed the boy start to become uneasy "you don't have to answer anything you don't want to okay?" That seemed to have calmed the boy down a bit so Minho continued "Okay, so were are you from?" The boy looked at Thomas like if he was looking for permission to witch Thomas just nodded. Newt didn't know if he could trust them, they had a doctor in here with them. This wasn't WICKED'S lab but as far as he knew it wasn't a safe place either. He decided to simply nod his head no to the question asked. "Umm No you don't know were you're from or no you don't want to answer the question?" Minho asked in confusion to witch The boy nodded no again. Thomas could tell the boy didn't want to answer the question so he told Minho to move on. He wanted the blond boy to see that they meant what they said when they told him he didn't have to answer anything he didn't want to. "Okay... How did you find this place?" The boy nods no "Can you tell me what you were doing in the ocean during a storm?" he nods no "Was is just you or are there others?" he nods no "How long were you at sea" and just like all the other times he nods no again, Minho sighs. They were getting nowhere, the boy didn't want to answer any questions. Minho got up from the chair he was getting tierd of siting and wanted to stretch his arms and legs. When Minho lifted his arms to stretch them the blond boy on the bed flinched and covered his face "Hey hey hey, what's wrong" Thomas almost leaned in to hold him but stopped himself before he made contact "Minho was just stretching" Minho felt horrible he didn't mean to scare him "I'm sorry dude, I-I didn't mean to frighten you." Newt could see and hear that Minho was truly sorry, both Thomas and Minho saddened at the thought that the boy had such a reaction. Like if it was a normal reflex for him, something bad happened to this boy and Thomas needed to help him "I know were asking for a lot from you but we honestly just want to help. We want to understand you, so we don't do things that make you uncomfortable" The boy nods and this time Thomas tries something else "Okay so let's try this, how about for every question I ask you me and Minho answer it too. That way we level the playing field so that its not just you giving up personal information, " The boy thought about it and for the first time he nodded yes, finally a break though Thomas thought "Okay great, lets try this again" He was about to ask a question when he noticed the boy's eyes start to fall and a yawn started to creep up, of coarse the boy was tired. "I'm sorry you are obviously very tired. I want you to rest and get better, how about we let you sleep for a bit and when you wake up we continue this conversation? Sound like a plan?" The boy yawned one more time before nodding yes. "Okay buddy, we will be right out side if you need anything" Minho said as he walked to the door, Thomas got up and stated to walk to the door but stopped and turned back to the boy "If you could just answer one question before you go to bed" The blond boy looked at him in confusion but decided he would try and answer whatever question he had, he nodded yes "Well in honor of our deal, we have already answered my first question. You know his name is Minho and mine is Thomas, what's your name?" Thomas held his breath he really hoped the boy could at least answer that question. The room stayed quiet and both he and Minho almost gave up hope but to there surprise the boy answered "Newt, my names Newt" There are some things you can only learn form a storm.One being that not all storms come to disrupt you life, some come to clear your path. Remember you need a little rain to help things grow. In this very moment with Newt's name on his lips and the aftermath of the dark storm in the boy's eyes, Thomas wanted nothing more then to be Newt's anchor.


	3. Vote

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its a day late but my laptop was acting up yesterday. Anyway here is chapter 3 enjoy...

Thomas quietly closed the door to Newt's room. The poor boy had fallen asleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He couldn't help but smile at the fact he now knew the blond boy's name, Newt. They know absolutely nothing about the boy except for his name but somehow that was enough for Thomas. He walked over to were Alby and Minho were discussing what happened after he left, sadly there wasn't much to discuss since Newt said nothing. Alby sighed "Poor kid, He has obviously been abused. I wonder what could have happened to him" That made Thomas heart sink, why would anyone want to hurt Newt? It also bought up a feeling of anger towards whoever it was who hurt him. "I don't know, but we have to find out" Thomas stated and Minho nodded "did you see the way he flinched when I was stretching, he thought I was going to hit him" Thomas looked over at the door he had just closed that lead to Newts room, Happy that the boy was safe now "Thomas I know you don't want me to go check on him but I'm the doctor I need to make sure he's okay. Now more then ever since there are signs of abuse, his mental state of mind needs to be assessed" Thomas sighed and leaned his back against the wall "I know, I know but he doesn't trust you. You saw how he got when you walked into the room. If I let you stick him with needle's and perfume invasive test he wont trust me either" This was a very tricky situation, of coarse Thomas wanted Newt to get the best medical attention but right now building the trust was more important.

"Well we have to think of something Thomas, Alby need to make sure he's okay" Minho found himself being just as invested as Thomas was about Newts health "I can just sedate him Thomas, give him just enough to relax him" Alby suggested but Thomas didn't like that at all "What? Are you crazy? Absolutely not, you are not pumping him full of drugs Alby!" He yelled and stopped leaning on the wall "Well I'm just trying to think of solutions" Alby yelled back "The poor guy is already scared and confused, I am not going to let you inject him with anything like that!" Alby rolled his eyes "let me? You're not going to let me? What you're the boss of me now Thomas?" Things were getting a little to intense, once again Minho had to play peace maker "Knock it off you two" both guys glared at each other but kept quiet "Were on the same side guys. Look I get both of your points, Newt needs medical attention but we can't force him into it. We need to calm down and think it though" Thomas looked at Minho and nodded and returned his gaze back to Alby "I'm sorry man, I'm just worried about Newt. He's been though so much, I don't want to add to it" Alby sighed and extended his hand out to Thomas "Its cool man, I get it and I'm sorry. I guess this profession has made me a little insensitive. Minho is right we have to work together" Thomas smiled and gave Alby his hand, they shaked it off and then hugged it out "dame, I'm on a roll today. You guys would de a mess without me" Minho joked and the boys laughed. Alby decided to take of his medical jacket and Thomas watched in confusion "Well since he doesn't trust doctors, how about we take this dame coat off. I hate wearing it anyway, maybe this will help calm his nerves" And Thomas agreed it was a start "Yeah, and maybe next time we go in Thomas can introduce you as his friend. He trust you Thomas, maybe if he see's that you trust Alby he will too" Thomas couldn't believe how lucky he was to have friends like Minho and Alby "Okay yeah, but he will recognize Alby even without the coat on" they had come to a dead end but Thomas got an idea. "I got it, we will do what we did with the questions" The boys looked at him in confusion so he explained "In order to make him feel more comfortable answering the question, we told him we would answer the questions as well. Maybe you can assess me so he see's that you just want to check on him. After he sees you do it to me it will make him feel more at ease" Both Minho and Alby thought it was worth a shot. Once the boy woke up they were going to test out their plan.

Alby went to attend to some of his other patients while Minho and Thomas passed the time trying to figure out a way to talk the group into accepting Newt into there Safe Haven. This has never happened before, everyone here fought with Thomas against WICKED. Secrecy and security were there biggest priorities and a stranger threaten the integrity of both. They knew WICKED was still looking for them, they would never find them though. It was actually Thomas idea to hide in the place that once held them captive, The maze. WICKED would never suspect that after they escaped the dreadful place that they would return, but they did and they made it into a safe heaven. Instead of living inside the maze they decided to make it there back yard, they lived of the forest and the ocean and used the Maze as safety net if WICKED ever came around looking for them. Thomas and Minho were up one night discussing what they would do if WICKED ever came around to search the place. During that conversation they came up with a plan, Minho knew the maze like the back of his hand from the 4 years he was a runner. Why not make that a sort of safe house they could use to hide if WICKED ever came around. They would go to a new section every day and inspect the walls and paths for places to hide and to see were they could plant and hide supplies.

It had been three hours since Newt had fallen asleep, but sadly he woke up in a sweat and panic. The nightmares were never ending. Nightmares of past memories that his mind forced him to relive and remember. He looked around as he tried to normalize his breath and calm his heart rate. He was surprised he was alone, Minho and Thomas must have stepped out. He shut of the beeping heart monitor and stood up of the bed only to sit back down because of the dizziness he was experiencing. He slept for three days and he was still very tired, he was use to it though he never got much sleep at the lab. He was always scared to go to sleep do to the fear that the doctors would come in and hurt him. He grabbed on to the IV poll and pushed up again, since he still had the IV connected to him he had to carry the pole around. He started by looking though the drawers, he didn't know what he was looking for but he hoped for a clue to were he was. All he found were medical supplies. He was beginning to get frustrated until he noticed the window that was covered by the medical curtains. He walked over and spread the curtains open, the light was hard on his eyes and it took a while form them to adjust. When they finally did his breath hitched, what was this place he thought. There were guys walking around carrying fishing poles and baskets. Some guys were siting around making fishing nets and weaving baskets, while others carried baskets full of fruits and vegetables. Its was amazing he has never seen these may people before, this many happy people to be more exact. He placed his hand on the cold glass as he admired his view. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard what sounded like an alarm coming from outside the infirmary. When he returned his gaze out the window he noticed everyone stop what they were doing and walked towards were the alarm came from. Where was everyone going?

Thomas and Minho decided they needed to let everyone know what was going on with Newt. Thomas wanted to be the kind of leader that was honest with his guys, they were just as entitled to their options as he was and he wanted to hear from them. He was a little to emotionally invested so he thought it was best to let Minho take the lead on this one. "Thank you all for coming" Minho address everyone outside the infirmary as Thomas leaned against the infirmary door "I know you all heard about the boy that was found unconscious on the shore" Everyone started to whisper among themselves, with a couple of questions being thrown out the most common being "Is he Alive?" and "Were is he?" Minho cleared his thought "I know we are all very confused and have a lot of questions but you need to listen to me. The boy is alive and he is in the infirmary right now getting treated" Thomas notices Gally in the crowd nodding his head in disbelief that Newt was still here receiving treatment to witch Thomas tired to ignore "now I know some of you have different opinions on what we should do and I want to hear them" Gally scoffs "Do you really though, because when I tried to state my opinion Thomas didn't seem interested" That made Thomas tighten his fist " Well he is ready to listen now Gally, in a productive manner. Not with fist like you wanted to" Minho defends and Gally bits his tong. Thomas sends Minho a thankful look and Miho continues "We understand were the worry comes from. We don't know anything about him, other than his name. We know nothing about were he came from or how he got here" Minho looked over at Thomas and got a nod to keep going, Minho took a breath and looked back at the crowd "Any time a decision needed to be made we have voted. Every opinion and vote matters. We want you guys to decide because this will affect everyone. Just like always majority will win" Thomas looked around the crowd at the guys, most seemed torn and some like Gally seemed sure of there decision. He just hoped they decided in favor of Newt, before Minho could continue Gally decided to say one last thing "Our safety is at risk, they said it them self's we know nothing about this guy" he said that with such hate Thomas just couldn't take it anymore "Newt" he corrected Gally from the door "His name is Newt" and Gally scoffed "well we know nothing about this Newt" Gally gestured air quotes with his fingers when he said Newts name, suggesting that the name was either made up or it was just another way to mock Newt. Thomas hated the way Gally spoke Newts name, like if it were poison in his mouth "The choice is simple boy's. We can't sacrifice everything we have worked for, especially not for some random guy... we can't sacrifice our safety" Gally finishes his little hate speech with a smirk directed at Thomas. It takes all the strength Thomas had not to beat the living shit out of Gally in that moment. Thomas found himself breathing a little faster. Found his heart racing a little faster and felt his thoughts racing a little faster.

"Alright" Minho said, worried now for the vote they were about to make. Blindly unaware of the fact that Newt had woken up and opened the door to his room, not all the way but enough to be able to hear what was going on outside his room "Who ever is in favor of allowing the boy to stay raise you hand. Those who oppose keep your hands down" Before anyone could vote Thomas had to speak up "Before everyone makes there votes there is juts something I have to say" He approached the crowd "I know were are all worried about our safety and that there is a lot at stake, but I ask you to put yourself in Newt's shoes. What if it was you who had washed up on the shore. Wouldn't you be afraid? Wouldn't you be scared? Wouldn't you want help?" Thomas paused and looked around with every question. He spoke with such passion and confidence; Newt would be lying if he said he wasn't captivated by every word he said. The fact that he was sticking up for him was everything "So before you vote just think that you were once in the same predicament. One by one we would come into the maze. We have all been in Newts position before, and look how far we have come because we decided to help each other out" Gally crossed his arms and glared at Thomas throughout his whole speech. Newt was impressed by Thomas but he couldn't stay and wait for his fate to be decided, he need to leave now. He closed the door, pulled out his IV line and looked at the window.

"Thank you Thomas, now let's vote" Minho said a little more confident now that Thomas had spoken, he hoped that would be enough to convince everyone to let Newt stay "Submit your votes and-"Minho was interrupted by the sound of glass shattering. Everyone remained still in the confusion, until Thomas realized that the sound came from Newt's room. He immediately ran to the the room with Minho following behind.

When he got to the door and tired to open it he ricochet "What the hell? The door is locked?" Minho frowned in confusion "These doors don't lock" Thomas tried to shake the door handle again "He must have jammed it some how" He started to bang on the door "Newt! Newt! Its me, Thomas! Open the door please!" Bu there was no answer "Dame it! Stand back" Thomas tried to charge the door but it wouldn't budge "here let's go together, on three" Minho suggested "Ready one, two, three" They changed at the door with full force and managed to push it open. They both landed on the floor and looked around. It looked like Newt had jammed the door by placing a chair in front of it "Oh fuck! He's gone" The heart monitors an IV lines were unattached and thrown to the floor. As for the loud sound of glass shattering "He broke the window to escape" Thomas looked out in hopes to see him "There! I see him" Thomas pointed "Shit he going towards the Maze" Minho stated when he saw the boy Thomas was pointing at "Hurry lets go!" '

Thomas jumped though the shattered window and Minho followed after "There back here!" Great just what Thomas needed "Were you going Thomas" It looks like Gally decided to investigate what was going on, He looked at the shattered window and laughed "look's like our little guy escaped. See I told you guys he is unstable. It's not safe to have him here. We should have thrown him into the pit, at least he wouldn't have escaped there" Thomas watched as the rest of the guys crowded around the area trying to look at the damage Newt had done. This wasn't looking good "For all we know he's running back to where ever he came from and telling them about us" Thomas had lost his patience at this point, he grabbed Gally by the collar of his shirt and pushed him into the wall "I've lost my patience with you Gally. I will not tell you again to stop bad mouthing Newt. Your lucky I have to go find him because if I didn't I would beat the living shit out of you right now" the only thing that mattered right now was Newt, Gally could wait "I'll deal with you when I come back. As for the rest of you split up and find him" He told Minho to come with him "If you find him do not approach, just call me. Remember that this is all new to him" Gally and his guys stayed put wanting nothing to do with the search but everyone else took off in different directions.

Newt ran though the camp, everything hurt but he had to get as far away as possible. He was back at square one, running though a forest with no were to go and strangers following him. If he escaped WICKID and survived a 100 ft. drop then he could get though this. It was all going smooth until he tripped on a branch and slid forward. He let out a grown of pain, he was about to get up when he heard foot steps. He quickly lowered his head and covered his mouth to muffle his breath sounds. As the foot steps approached he realized it was Thomas and Minho "I thought I saw him go this way" Thomas said. Newt leaned forward enough to see Thomas and Minho's interaction but still remain hidden. Thomas looked worried "Dame he's fast" Minho said as he leaned down to support his hands on his legs as he gasped for air. Newt watched as Thomas ran his hands though his hair in frustration. He watched the worry in Thomas's eyes as he looked in all directions, even with all that worry in them his eyes were still beautiful. Newt wasn't sure how much longer he could hide, he needed to get rid of them. He grabbed a rock and tossed it as far as he could behind him. Thomas head turned to were he heard the sound of the rock hitting the bushes and without hesitation ran in that direction. Newt watched as Thomas selflessly and fearlessly lead the way "Newt! Newt is that you?" Was the last thing he heard Thomas yell from the distance. Now was his chance he took of in the opposite direction. He was being to pick up his speed while still looking back every once in a while to make sure he wasn't being followed. Suddenly, bang! He bumped into something that knocked him off his feet. He fall back and landed on his bum with a loud "oomph". After the initial shock had worn off he looked up. He saw the back side of a man dressed in a white shirt and brown pants, the guy slowly tuned back to see who bumped into him. Newt recognized the guy, he was one of the guys that was standing with that really mean Gally guy who wanted him gone. He looked different now though, His eyes were as black as charcoal with he same charcoal black lining his mouth and gums, his neck was slanted to the right reveling a couple black veins lining that side of his face. He looked sick. Newt held his breath, the guy was looking at him like a peace of meat. Newt slowly started to move back but the guy followed each move. Newt felt like a prey, the way the guy looked at his movements and inhaled his scent. All of a sudden the guy let out a load roar, it sounded like a mixture of a loud gasp for air and nails on a chalkboard. Newt rushed up and took off, but the guy was fast and was gaining on him. He remembers hearing that roar before, in the lab. They called them crank's at the lab, he didn't know much about them but he did know they weren't friendly. Newt wasn't sure how to deal with them so all he could do was run, he looked up ahead and saw a post. It looked like a tree house just without the roof or walls, they used it for surveillance of the ground and sky. If he could just make it to the post he could climb up and hopefully lose him. When he finally approached the post he started to climb the wooden steps that were nailed into the tree. He was up to about the fifth step when the crank grabbed his foot. Newt held on as hard as he could to the wooden step, he knew that if he let go it was over. The crank pulled on Newts leg and brought his mouth closer and closer to it. Before the crank could take a bite a spear penetrated its skull and exited thought the right eye, causing instant death. Newt was freed and looked at the crank with a spear though his skull and out at the person who had thrown the spear. He was frozen in shock, but when others began to arrive at the scene he climbed to the top of the post. "Tell Thomas that we found him" Frypan yelled and Winston took off. Gally approached the post and looked up at Newt who quickly hid "Frankie? He turned into a crank? How the hell is that possible?" He looked at his old friend in disgust "Actually I know how, its because of him" he points up to Newt "He probably infected him, he was probably sent here to infect us all. We must get rid of –"a rock to the head shut him up. There was silence in the air for a minute, once it sunk in everyone laughed at Gally. It looked like Newt was sick of his attitude and threw a rock at Gally. Everyone though it was hilarious until rocks started being thrown at them as well.

Thomas and Minho had heard the familiar sound of the canker and rushed toward it. "How is that possible, I thought we were cured" Minho yelled as they ran "yeah, me too" Thomas couldn't really focus on that right now, he needed to make sure Newt was okay. "Thomas! Thomas!" They watch as Winston approaches them "Oh god" he gasps for air "Found" gasp "Newt" gasp "canker" gasp "At the northern tree post" gasp. Thomas heard the words Newt and canker and took of. When they arrive at the northern tree post Thomas couldn't help but smile, He could see Newt throwing rocks, pans and branches down at the guys "leave me alone" Newt yelled, he threw what looked to be a ball of mud down at Gally's head. The smile on Thomas face disappeared when he looked at what use to be a guy named Frankie with a spear though his skull. Minho and Thomas approached the post carefully "Whoa" Thomas said as he dodged a rock, Minho wasn't so lucky he got hit a couple times. "What's going on?" Thomas asked Frypan "I found him a couple feet back and followed him but I didn't realize that he was running away from the crank until Newt ran into the open field to try to climb the post. He had him by the leg so I had to kill him Thomas. I'm sorry" Thomas placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a thankful smile. Gally was trying to convince everyone that this was Newts fault but luckily no one seemed to believe him, He almost got killed by the crank so that didn't make much sense "Thanks for saving him, don't be sorry you did great" The rocks kept falling and the guys did there best to dodge them. Thomas looked up "He doesn't let anyone climb up or talk to him. He just keeps yelling at us to leave him alone. I don't think he likes us very much" Frypan said "Hey Newt! It's me!" he quickly moved out of the way from the rock that was headed his way "It's me Thomas! Its Thomas!" he yelled and all of a sudden the rain of rocks stopped. The boys lowered their hands hoping Newt had stopped. Newt stuck his head out to see if it was really Thomas "Its me, see" he waved up at Newt and the boy stepped back into the post so that he was now out of view "I'm coming up okay?" Newt didn't say or do anything so that probably meant that it was okay. He gave his harness to Minho and looked over to all the guys "Just me" he wanted to make it clear that no one else could come. He began to climb up the stairs and noticed Newt had sat at the edge of the post with both feet dangling.

Thomas Took a seat next to him, he hadn't been up here in a while. He forgot how nice the view was, he looked down at all the guys. "You got in a couple good hits" he looked down at Gally rubbing his head "Really good hits actually" he joked trying to ease the tension "Look, I'm trying my best here" Thomas says desperately "but I need you help me out. I can't keep guessing what your thinking or what you need" Newt looks at Thomas with those big round brown eyes, can he trust him? "I wont ask what happened, at least not yet anyway. I do need you to come back to the infirmary" Newt heart sinks, he doesn't want to go back to were the evil doctors are. He shakes his head no and pleads with his eyes that Thomas understands that he just doesn't want to go back. His puppy brown eyes wont work this time though "Newt you have to go; I'm not asking this time. I want to make sure your okay" Newt starts to play with the hem of his shit "You don't have to talk just listen okay" Newt continues to play with the hem of his shirt, Dame Thomas loves how Newt looks in his cloths "I want you to stay okay, I wont force you but if you need help I can help. I know you heard us talking about voting and stuff, it sucks that it has to be like this but I have to make sure everyone has a voice. I know my guys, there good guys and I know they will make the right decision. I have faith in them and now I'm asking you to trust me. I'm sure they want you to stay, the question now is do you want to?" Newt looks ahead, you can see the whole camp and the ocean from up here. The breeze ruffles Newts hair as he thinks, a part of him wants to stay here with Thomas but the other half just wants to keep running. He feels anxious when he's not running, He is so use to feeling guarded that he knows nothing else. He also knows that the feeling won't stop until he feels safe or until he's alone whatever come first. He took a deep breath and let it out, He turned to Thomas who was patiently awaiting his response. Thomas smiled when the boy nodded yes. They stayed up there for a couple more minutes, it seemed that Newt really enjoyed the view. He was surprised when Newt whispered "Its so beautiful" referring to the ocean. Thomas agreed but couldn't help but think that Newt was way more breath taking "I agree" he said looking right into Newts eyes.

Thomas decided to go down first "Okay watch you step alright" he went down a couple steps and looked up to make sure Newt was okay. He made a mental note to find Newt some pants and shoes, poor guy was still barefoot. When Thomas finally reached the bottom he waited patiently for Newt to finish climbing, Newt was about 10 steps from reaching the bottoms when his foot slipped and fell. Newt braced himself for the impact but instead felt himself being held. Thomas quickly caught him bridal style, Newt opened his eyes and found himself in Thomas's arms inches away from his face "Whoa, you alright" Newt blushed and nodded yes as Thomas carefully placed his feet down on the ground. Gally made fake throw up sounds and the rest of the boys raised their eyebrow's at Thomas, he even hear a couple of guys whistling.

Minho noticed Newt retreat a bit, he was still a little sacred and anxious around a lot of people so Minho took a protective stance in front of him "Alright guys we have a vote to cast, all I favor of Newt staying raise your hands" Minho said trying to take some of the attention away from the boy. Thomas held his breath hoping that the guys did the right thing, he looked over at Newt and he could tell the boy was nervous. The way he bit his lip and played with his hand was cute to Thomas. The cutest thing was Newts face when he saw everyone raised their hands, it was priceless. Well almost everyone, Gally's hand didn't go up. He cursed and stomped of disappointed and upset with the results of the vote. Out of all the votes Newt only really cared about one, he hoped for one hand in particular to go up. That one hand would be enough even if everyone one else voted no. The fact that Thomas's hand was up and that he wanted Newt around was enough for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment:)


	4. scar's

"What do you mean he jumped!" Dr. Ava was fuming. She had to let of some steam so she got of her office chair and started to pace back and forth "You had one job!" she yelled and Janson lowered his head "One simple job Janson! All you had to do was find the boy and bring him back to me but you couldn't even do that" She walked over to Janson and looked him in the eye "Do you have any idea how much is at stake" Janson looked like a lost puppy trying to find his owner "How was I suppose to know the kid would jump. It was-" Dr. Ava has no time for excuses "You mean to tell me that a eighteen year old kid outsmarted the head of police and thirty of his men" Janson was beginning to sweat " No of coarse not, h-he just I mean I-" Dr. Ava rolled her eyes, Janson couldn't get his thoughts in order let alone speak "Get out of my sight, I have to do some damage control" If Janson didn't do something quick he was one hundred percent sure Dr. Ava would dispose of him and he couldn't let that happen " Give me three weeks" he managed to get out. Dr. Ava walked back to her desk, took a seat on her chair and gestured for him to continue "None of the investors know that Newt has escaped. The next progress meeting isn't for another three weeks. I will have him back by then and no one will ever know he was gone. You wont have to tell the investors and all will go back to how it was before" Dr. Ava chuckles at the blabbering idiot in font of her "What makes you think he survived? I am a smart women Janson. If the 100 ft. drop didn't kill him then the below freezing water surly swallowed him whole" Janson couldn't argue the facts, but that kid was resilient "Before he jumped he gave me that look, the look we hate with those eyes that burn right though you. He survived, I'm sure of it" The doctor thought about her options and sighed "three weeks, and not a day more. You better get on it Janson because twenty one days is a short amount of time and I need him her alive and well. The moment you find him I am to receive a call, got it" Janson felt like he could finally take a breath "Yes, I will find him and bring him to you" Janson being the slippery snake he is managed to slithered his way out of the fire, but finding Newt was not going to be easy" You better for your sake because if I go down I'm taking you down with me"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Newt couldn't believe that the guys voted in his favor and wanted him to stay. He knew a large part of that was actually thanks to Thomas and Minho, he would forever be gratefully. After the vote Thomas asked Minho to walk Newt back to the infirmary so that he could investigate the crank situation a little more. Newt was a little disappointed that Thomas wasn't going to come along but he knew he was safe with Minho. "I promise I'll meet you at the infirmary once I'm done" Thomas said making sure to keep a normal expression and tone in his voice, Newt nodded to acknowledge his statement. The last thing he wanted was to show Newt that he was worried, he didn't want to frighten the boy about this situation so he hide the look of worry. Thomas watched as Newt and Minho made their way to the infirmary and then turned his attention to the crank. "Alright boys I need answers. I need everyone to partner up and search the area for clues about what could have happened to Frankie. No one goes into the maze and no one searches alone. Anything you find must be reported to me or Minho" once everyone partnered up they began the search. Thomas was perplexed, they found a cure so how could have Frankie turned.

"Hey Thomas you called for me?" Alby asked as he approached the scene, when he saw Frankie's body his breath hitched "Whoa, what the hell! How is that possible? He turned?" Thomas nodded "Yeah, How I don't know. That's why I called you, we need to figure this out" Alby nodded and asked Thomas to help him turn Frankie's body so that they could get a better look. They checked his body and found nothing, no marks no bites or wounds that could have possibly triggered the infection. "Wait, what is that?" Thomas asked as he turned Frankie's head to the right. Both Alby and Thomas kneeled down to get a better look "There do you see that" Thomas pointed to the back of his neck, Alby didn't see anything at first but when he leaned in he manage to see what Thomas was talking about "Yeah I see it, it looks like a puncture wound. It looks like he was injected with something" Thomas's eyes narrowed in on the wound "You don't think someone actually injected him with the virus do you?" Alby wasn't sure but there was no other explanation "Then that would mean that someone here...no, no it can't be" Alby took a sample of the puncture site so he could run some test "Someone here did this to Frankie. Our only suspect right now I'm sorry to say Thomas is Newt" No it couldn't be Newt, Thomas thought to himself. There was no way, he refused to believe it "I mean think about it, maybe he did it so we could save him and accept him in with open arms" Thomas scoffed and got up "No, Newt wouldn't do that" Alby put the specimen he had collected in his pocket and walked over to Thomas "and you know that how? Thomas, I know you don't want to believe it but you need to look at all the suspects and he's the only one on the list right now. We don't know anything about him, I mean nothing like this has happened since we found the cure and now all of a sudden Newt shows up and Frankie turns. Dose that not sound a little suspicious to you?" Thomas rolled his eyes and ran his hands though his hair in frustration "You sound like Gally now" it was Alby's turn to roll his eyes "Come on man, I know you care about the guy but we have to question his motives" doubt began to creep in, Thomas had to admit it did seem suspicious. What if Gally and Alby were right, he hated doubting the boy he had gown to care about but he needed to figure this out before someone else got hurt. He looked at Frankie's body on the ground and sighed "If I question him and he says he didn't do it will you believe him?" he's tone coming off a little more aggressive then he wanted "Will you?" Thomas stood silent. That's a good question, would he?

When Thomas walks back into Newt's room of the infirmary he found Newt and Minho looking out the window. Minho was telling him what each little bungalow contained "And that one over there is were I sleep, oh and that over there is the fire pit. Were actually going to light it up tonight and just hang out" Thomas just stood by the door for a while admiring the way the sun rays hit Newt's complexion. Minho must have said something funny because Newt's eyes sparkled and a soft smile slowly turned into a laugh. In that moment he realized two things, the first being the fact that Newt's laugh was the best sound he had ever heard. The second was that he knew without a doubt that the boy by the window had nothing to do with injecting Frankie. He didn't care about what Gally and Alby said, Newt didn't do it he was sure of it. How could the innocent blond boy with fiery hazel eyes do such a horrid thing. He watched Newt, even though their safe haven was a humble little place the boy looked around at what Minho pointed in wonder. Thomas had forgotten how lucky he was, all this time at the safe haven made him numb. Newt's wonderstruck emotion reminded him that their safe heaven shouldn't be take for granted especially because people like Newt have never had a safe place. He could have admired Newt forever but the blond boy had turned and noticed Thomas leaning on the door. "Hey" He walked further into the room "what are you doing out of bed, your suppose to be resting" Newt seemed to start getting nervous, he probably knew that Alby would be coming in soon to check on him "yeah sorry that was my fault, I wanted to show him his new home" Minho said, wow Newt thought to himself he's never had a home before. He liked the sound of that, and so did Thomas. Newt made his way back and hopped on the edge of the bed letting his legs dangle. Thomas walked over to him and took a seat to the right of Newt. That seemed to ease Newts fears but he felt his heart drop when he heard a knock on the door.

Thomas looked over at Newt "Its okay, I'm here okay. I wont let anything happen to you. Alby is my friend and he would never hurt you" Thomas seemed to have memorized Newt's gestures because he was biting his bottom lip signaling he was nervous. Minho walked over form the window and sat to the left of Newt. "I'm here to buddy" Newt looked at Minho and then at back to Thomas, he took a deep breath and nodded "Come in" Thomas announced giving Alby the green light to come in. He had taken of his medical coat like they had discussed and even changed into casual cloths. Newt tried really hard to keep calm but he's body betrayed him by shaking. He felt his chest tighten and his pulse bounding. Before he walked in Thomas had set some rules, the most important being that if Alby saw that Newt was even a bit uncomfortable that Alby would stop what he was doing Immediately. Alby noticed Newts reaction to him and stopped approaching the boy "Hello Newt, My Name is Alby. Is it okay if I come a little closer" Newt wanted to scream out no! no! no! He wanted nothing more then to run and never see a doctor again. Even though he was physically here his mind was working over time to find a way out. The worst part of it was that even if he wanted to run the fear paralyzed him. "Newt" Thomas voice brought him back from the chaos of his head "He just wants to make sure your okay, he can do that right?" Newt looked back at Alby and nodded yes " Okay Newt, I need to check a couple things. I going to start by taking your temperature" Newt nodded and Alby went to take the thermometer from his pocket and Newt couldn't help but flinch "Its okay its just a thermometer, I promise you will feel no pain. It will just go into your mouth. Once it is done taking your temperature it will beep" Thomas hated seeing how much effect a simple medical procedure had on Newt. The poor boy was looking at the thermometer like if it were a loaded gun pointed right at him "I'm going to do it first, then Minho and then you can try Newt. Would that be better?" Thomas asked and Newt nodded. Alby placed the thermometer in Thomas mouth and stepped back, once he heard the beep he told Thomas his temperature and did the same to Minho. Newt watched Alby very carefully while he took Thomas and Minho's temperature and now it was his turn. Thomas was very relived when Newt opened his mouth and let Alby place the thermometer, the plan was working. "Okay now I will check your respirations" He explained that in order to hear his lung sounds he would have to place the bell of the stethoscope on his bear chest and just listen in while he took deep breaths. Newt began to blush when Thomas removed his shirt, he was really fit. His broad chest and muscular biceps were on full display, not to mention his rock hard ads and the v line that went down to his southern region. He couldn't help but be thankful his temperature was taken before this because Thomas was making him very hot. Alby placed the bell of the stethoscope on Thomas chest and Newt watched as Thomas breather in and out. The fact that Thomas was taking the time to go though all this for him was so sweat. 

The rest of the assessment went like that, Thomas and Minho got their blood pressure, weight, hearing and vison tested and then Newt would follow. "Okay, That's it Newt. Thank you for letting me check on you. It seems like everything is fine, I just want you to come back everyone in a while just to be safe" Alby says as he wraps his stethoscope around his neck. "Thomas walk me out yeah?" Thomas nodded and followed Alby out the room "He's fine right?" Thomas was beginning to worry "Yeah he is, I just wanted to make sure you were still going to talk to him" Thomas relaxed knowing Newt was okay, now he could focus on getting the information he needed form the boy "yes, Minho and I will do that now" he walked back into the room to find Newt had climbed into bed. "Thank you for letting Alby check on you" Newt flashed that million dollar smile " Know that we know your okay, I want to ask you a couple questions" Newt was about to nod when he heard the door to his room open " How's the patient doing" Gally asked sarcastically as he approached Newt, Instantly Thomas and Minho were on there feet " What the hell do you want Gally, haven't you done enough today" Gally glared at Thomas but turned his attention back to Newt " are you just going to let Thomas fight all your battles because I'm sick of this damsel in distress act" Newt glared at Gally, why did he hate him so much "Hey! Don't talk him like that!" Minho defended. Thomas was trying to calm his breathing, His first tightened as he tried to remind himself to keep calm "What do you want Gally?" he managed to get out but what he really meant to say is shut up and get out. "Well now that Newt is a part of the group I have the right to know who I'll be living so close to" Thomas didn't buy it "Bullshit Gally, this isn't a game" Newt watched as Thomas and Gally went back and forth "I have a right to stay here and listen to his responses. Him being here affects me, if he has nothing to hide then he wont mind me being here" Thomas looked to Newt to see if he was ok with Gally staying in the room, to witch Newt nodded yes "Fine you can stay, but another rude comment directed towards Newt will get you kicked out" Thomas stated and Gally reluctantly agreed.

"Okay Newt, I told you before that you didn't need to answer anything you didn't want to and I meant that. I also told you that whatever we would ask we would answer as well" Newt felt uneasy, he wasn't sure if it was because Gally was in the room or because he knew that he was about to expose his truth "I need to know how you got here?" Newt tried to ignore the intense looks all three boys were giving him. He could just lie but Thomas had been so good to him that the truth was the least he could give him "I umm, I don't really know to tell you the truth" It was the most Newt has said since they found him laying on the shore "I remember escaping the laboratory I was being held. I-I don't know how or when I got to the lab, I have no memories of my life before that place" Tears started to form in Newts eyes and Thomas hated it "If-If this is to much we can stop" Newt looked over at Thomas and nodded "No it's umm it's okay, I umm I just never talked about this with anyone so it's hard you know" The room is silent, Minho and Thomas patiently await Newt's response while Gally watches the boy carefully "The night I escaped I remember running for my life, I literally knew that that was going to be my only chance at surviving. I ran and ran as fast as I could, but no matter how far I got I knew it would never be far enough from that horrid place. The thought of getting captured and being forced to go back gave me the strength to continue" A single tear fell from his eyes and down his check as he recalled the memories "I honestly don't know how I did it, I guess the adrenalin kept me going. I remember hearing the waves splashing and in that moment I made a decision to follow the sound. There was a moment I thought about how amazing it would feel to arrive at the ocean hop on a boat or raft and just sail away, shit I even remember thinking if none were available I would swim" It was his first time seeing the ocean and sadly it was complete chaos. He looks toward the window, he remembered having an image of himself landing on a shore far away from WICKED with the sun rays warming his skin and his feet peacefully hitting the sand.

"So that's how you got here you swam? Bullshit, come on kid! You expect me to believe that" Gally yelled and Minho shushed him. Thomas was a little annoyed Gally was here, this was such an intimate moment for Newt. He is letting his guard down and letting them into a world that no else has even been a part off, it felt wrong to have Gally there because he didn't even care about Newt "I umm not really, instead of finding a shore I ended up looking down at a 100ft. drop. I don't know how long I looked down at the waves crashing onto the island. It hit me that there was no escaping, I was trapped and all that had been for nothing. The men that were after me had finally caught up to me, I had given up the moment I had seen the drop. There was a point were I found myself wanting to die. Looking at the faces of the men that were going to take me back to the lab left me paralized. There eyes were so dark and their expressions cold, even though I was surrounded by over thirty men, I still felt alone" It was getting harder and harder to talk due to his sods, he completely lost it. Thomas found a single tear escaping and quickly brushed it away. It was heart breaking hearing this boys story, he took the boy in his arms and held him close to his chest. Newt thought he had no tears left to cry but the pain was to much, he just cried into Thomas's chest. Minho walked over to the wall and lend his head against it trying to control his breathing. Even Gally found himself lowering his head and mentally trying to process what the boy had said

"I jumped" Newt said but it was difficult to hear due to the fact that Thomas's was holding him tight against his chest "What?" Newt looked up at Thomas and brushed his tears off "I jumped, I had no other choice. I was either going to go back and be a prisoner forever or jump and have a shot at freedom. So I jumped" Thomas, Minho and Gally looked at each other and then at Newt. It was unbelievable "Why-why didn't you just run?" Minho asked, still trying to process the fact that the boy in front of them had jumped off a 100ft. cliff into a ruthless ocean "trust me I thought about it but were would I run to? There was no were to run" Minho tried to think of another suggestion but Newt was right there was nothing else to do in that moment "you could have-"Minho said but was interrupted "No he couldn't have Minho! God aren't you listening he didn't have a choice!" Thomas immediately regretted snapping at Minho, he was just angry that Newt had to go though that alone "Shit I'm sorry, I just-"He ran his hands though his hair "I'm just frustrated" Minho gave him a look of understanding "I'm sorry" Newt whispered "hey no, no I'm not frustrated with you. You have nothing to apologize for, nothing at all. I'm sorry you had to go though that" Newt's brown eyes looked into Thomas's, the intensity of his gaze pierced right though him. If Thomas could take all the pain Newt was feeling away and put on himself he would.

"Why didn't they just shoot you? I mean what so special about you" Thomas was about to get up and kick Gally out but he felt Newt pull on his arm signaling him to calm down and stay seated "Thomas, its okay" Thomas was reluctant to sit down but Newt's hand lead him back to his seat on the bed. He would follow Newt to the ends of the earth if he'd ask. "I don't know, They could have but they didn't. They went after me with non lethal weapons, why I don't know" Thomas wondered why as well, They must need something form Newt in order to want him alive but what could that be? And how far will they go to get it back? "Why were you in that place for?" Thomas asked "I-I don't know that either" he scoffed, he was a stranger in his own life "I feel like I don't know anything about myself. I don't know how or when I arrived at the lad. I don't know why I was there or what they wanted from me. All I know is that I hated it there and I never want to go back" Thomas could feel the fear and determination Newt had of never going back, in that moment Thomas swore to protect Newt. He was going to make sure that Newt never went back to that evil place. "I was an experiment but I never knew for what" They all scrunched there faces in confusion "An experiment?" Minho questioned "what kind of experiment" was Thomas's follow up question, he instantly regretted asking because Newt began to cry again "I-I'm not sure, I remember waking up for the first time in that evil place. I was connected to wires and tubes. There were sounds and beeps, my eye sight was fuzzy and I felt like the room was spinning out of control. I remember feeling such intense pain in my lower abdomen" As newt talked he absentmindedly put his hand over his abdomen "The scar. The one a little under you stomach?" Newt was a little taken back, how did he know about his scare "Yeah, I um woke up to find that I had been cut open and stitched up. Everyday I was poked and stabbed with needles and tubes. They would attach me to machine's and force me to give them blood. When I would try to fight they would either hit me until I was unconscious or they would heavily sedate me. There were days when I would not be feed just because I tried to defend myself. The worst part of it was that I would get visits from there strange well dressed people. The first time I saw them I felt such joy that someone would come and save me but no they looked at me, watched me be stabbed with needels and wires and left. I got to the point the physical pain was the least of my problem's, it was the mental abuse that hurt the most. Some of the men would play jokes on me saying someone was there to see me, they would get my hopes up and then when they would have there fun they would push me down and laugh in my face. They told me no one cared about me, they said I was a piece of shit and that no one would ever come for me. I never knew what the surgery was for but..." Newt paused and looked around at the boys. Minho had slid down the wall he was leaning on and looked up at the celling as if he was asking god if this was real life. Tears ran down his eyes, he really felt the pain Newt had gone though. Gally's eyes had turned a shade of red, Newt could tell he was trying to hold in the tears. What affected Newt the most was the look of hurt in Thomas eyes, he was shaking of how mad he was. Thomas has never wanted to hurt someone as bad as he wants to hurt the men who hurt Newt "But what?" Thomas finally had the courage to speak "I felt different after. I don't know how to explain it other than I felt like they had put something in me" Newt looked down at the were his scare was "I fell like there is something inside of me that shouldn't be there. What it is I don't know" They stood in silence tying to process everything Newt had said. As hard as it was Newt felt like he could finally breath, the truth was out. His demon's released and he hoped that Thomas and the boys would still want him around. Gally crossed his arms and paced back and forth "Shit!" he pinched his nose and sighed. He felt like he was drowning and he needed to get out and clear his head. He grabbed the bag he had left by the door looked back at Newt and left without saying one word.

"Newt?" Thomas voice betrayed him by cracking. How could he ever be the same after knowing everything Newt had gone though "Can I- I was wondering if I could see your scar?" Newt wasn't sure how he felt about showing them the scare. Obviously Thomas had seen it the day the boy landed on the shore but now that they know the meaning behind it he didn't know if he could do it. He already felt so exposed just by them knowing about it "Please?" Thomas could see Newt was internally tying to decide if he should show Thomas. Thomas got an idea to help Newt feel more comfortable, He took off his shirt and Newt watched in confusion. It wasn't until Newt looked at Thomas chest that he realized what he was doing "See, we all have scar's. I once got shot trying to save the people I care about . Every time I look down at it, I remember what I fought for. I don't see it as and insecurity I see It as symbol of strength" Thomas put his shirt back on and sat by Newt "Don't be ashamed of your scar, it is a reminder that you are stronger than whatever tried to hurt you"Newt looked at Thomas's eyes and just knew that he had to see it. Newt sighed and nodded yes, he took of the bed covers. He lifted the shirt enough to expose the scare, Thomas looked at it and felt his stomach turn. Seeing the scare made it real "Can- can I touch it" Newt nodded and Thomas lightly placed his hand on Newts abdomen. "Newt, if I ever come face to face with the men who did this to you...I-I I'll kill them" Newt's breath hitched, the look in Thomas's eyes let Newt know that he was serious. Thomas slowly removed his had and Newt looked at the scare one last time before he covered it. That scare will always be a reminder of that place, that lab that held him captive. He couldn't help but think that physical scars were nothing compared to the emotional ones that will probably never heal. 

The room was silent for the next couple minutes, Newts truth filled the air. It wasn't until Minho said something that eased the tension with something he had just realized "Wait...Your British?" Newt and Thomas looked at Minho and then back to at each other and just laughed. Minho watched as his long time friend Thomas and his new best friend Newt laughed at his latest revelation. They do say laughter is the best medicine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't foget to leave a comment:)


	5. Tommy

The sun rises, the sun set's. The tide rises, the tied falls. Summer ends, autumn begins. These are just some things in life that are guaranteed. You can always count on gravity to pull you back down to the ground, in the same way you understand that time never stops. You can't physically touch air but you can feel it and you can't touch fire without getting burned. In a world filled with black and white polaroid's, there is a kaleidoscope of colors in every human being. As much a WICKED tried to drown the colors in black, Newt knew he wanted to live in color.

Brown eyes. Pale skin. Pink lips. Rosy cheeks. Bright white smile. Blond hair. And a resilient red heart. These were the colors Thomas would use to describe Newt but the outside doesn't always reflect the inside. His Eyes lied when they reflected the brown, they felt as black as coal. The bruises on his body turned a shade of blue, it was the same shade of blue that reflected his sadness. There was a drought when it came to his emotions, a green blossoming field was set of fire leaving behind black ash. His memories appeared to him grey and hazed, while his hatred for WICKED burned in a blazing red.

"Hey Thomas, is it okay if I ask you a question?" Newt asked "Sure" Thomas answered with a smile. Newt was going to ask about the Crank when there was a knock on the door, Newt recognized him as Winston "Thomas, Minho we kind of need your help. Frypan was passing though the stable when he realized it was open. We managed to get most of the animal back but two of the horses are missing" Thomas sighed "Okay, we will be right there" He looked over at Minho who nodded and then back at Newt "Sorry Newt I have to take care of this, I promise once I'm back I will answer any questions you have" Thomas really didn't want to leave but he had responsibilities, luckily Newt understood "Okay" Minho walked over and ruffled Newts hair "Don't miss me to much buddy, Ill see you at the pit later tonight alright" Newt tried to fix his hair and smiled as Minho ran out the door. Newt could tell Thomas was nervous about leaving him alone "Its okay Tommy, I'll be fine" Newt's face immediately turned red when he realized he had called Thomas Tommy "Tommy huh?" Thomas smiled he thought it was cute how embarrassed Newt got at the slip up "Sorry, it just slipped out" Newt lowered his head, immediately Thomas reached for Newts chin and lifted his head "Don't be, I like it" Newt became even more flustered "I've never been called Tommy before" Newt looked into Thomas eyes and noticed Thomas's gaze lowered to his lips. It was getting hard to breath and Newt could have sworn Thomas inched a little closer but stopped when someone cleared there throat "You coming" Newt and Thomas immediately separated, Newt scooted back to bed and Thomas got up from the bed "Yeah, I'm coming" dame Minho and his smug smile "I'll come pick you up so we could walk to the fire pit together" Newt nodded and Thomas walked over to a very smug Minho "Let's go" Minho and his huge grin followed Thomas out of Newts room and into the infirmary's hallway " I will be back when we have found the horses. While I'm out no one goes into Newt's room" he told Alby who nodded "If anything happens I need to know immediately okay?" Alby nodded and looked over at Minho, the two boys looked at one another like school girls with a secret "What?" Thomas questioned, the boys obviously knew something he didn't "Nothing" They said simultaneously and giggled "Nothing at all...Tommy" Minho said and raised his eyes rows. Thomas rolled his eyes and walked out of the infirmary "Tommy wait up" Minho mocked "Come on man wait up...It's cute" was the last thing he said as he ran to catch up to Thomas.

Newt tossed and turned in bed, he wasn't tired anymore. He wanted to get out of this room and explore the area. He was tired of being cooped up in the infirmary, He got out of bed and walked over to the door. He opened the door just enough to see if anyone was around, luckily there was just Alby looking over a chart. He quietly closed the door and walked towards the window. Even though Thomas specifically said not to leave he could help but look out the window and smile, a little walk around the camp wouldn't hurt. He opened the window and jumped out, the sun was starting to go down so he figured he might as well take advantage of whatever sun light was left. As he walked around he couldn't help but be wonderstruck at how much work these boys have put into making this there home. As he continued to walk around he found his mind wondering to thoughts of Thomas. He thought about how kind his eyes were, and how every time Newt would talk Thomas would drop everything to listen to every word.

"Okay guys, That's the plan. Any questions" as Newt continued to walk he arrived to were Thomas was addressing his men. Newt stayed hidden, he didn't want to interrupt. Newt simply stayed back and admired as Thomas gave orders. Thomas was so precise and confident with every word he spoke, Newt looked around as Thomas spoke to his guys and could see that they would follow Thomas anywhere. That just spoke to how great of a leader Thomas was. Newt watched as Thomas eyes focused in on anyone who had a question, and the way his arms moved with every explanation. "Alright men, move out" Newt looked over and watched as the group went into the woods. Newt figured he should probably head back to the infirmary, he turned to start walking back when he saw Gally come out of his bungalow. He seemed out of breath and very flushed, something about him seemed off, like if he had purposely waited for everyone to leave. Newt watched as Gally paced back and forth, it seemed like he was having an internal fight with himself. He watched Gally for a couple more seconds and decided to follow Gally when he started to head into the woods. Newt managed to follow him without being seen, Gally finally stopped at a random bush in the forest and took of the backpack he was wearing. He began to dig a whole and once it was deep enough Gally placed the backpack in it. He quickly filled the whole with the pill of dirt he had just dug out and patted it down to smoothen the ground. Newt was very confused, what the hell was Gally hiding? He wanted to get a little closer to see but he accidently stepped on a dry leaf. Gally suddenly stopped what he was doing and looked around, luckily Newt was quick to hide. Gally dug up the backpack again, threw it over his shoulder and ran away. Newt wanted to follow him but Gally was fast and managed to get away, he decided to stop looking and leaned up against a tree to catch his breath.

On his way back into camp he had so many question and thoughts running though his head, with every step he found himself feeling more and more confused. What was in that backpack he asked himself. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the sound of a horse neighing followed by the horse's Whinny. The poor horse sounded like he was in distress and he immediately rushed over to see if he could help. He arrived to find the horse was being pushed and cornered against a huge tree. All the guys were holding long wooden sticks that had a vertical end that allowed for them to push the hoarse to back up without getting to close. The horse was galloping around trying to get away from the sticks, when they would get to close the horse would push off his back legs and kick his front two in the air. Newts heart immediately broke for the poor horse; he was obviously sacred. He looked over and heard Thomas trying to calm the horse down but the horse was in a state of panic, the horse was not going to listen while they pointed those sticks at him. "Easy their Roger, It's me Thomas. We just want to get you back to the barn buddy" Newt looked over and saw Thomas had a bag full of carrots, they must have been Roger's favorite. Newt ran up to Thomas grabbed a bunch of carrots and ran towards the horse. Before Thomas could process what was going on it was to late to stop Newt "Newt! Wait don't!" he yelled, Newt didn't listen though he got closer and closer to the Horse "Newt! Get out of there! Its dangerous" Newt looked back to Thomas "Newt listen to him, please man come back" Minho said as he held the wooden stick out further to give Newt more space away from the horse "Put the sticks down please" Thomas was freaking out, he needed to get Newt away from the wild horse "absolutely not!" The sticks were the only things keeping Newt from being tackled by the horse "Thomas please, can't you see the horse is scared. He wont clam down until he feels safe. Trust me just put the sticks down." Thomas needed to think of something quick " Newt stay there don't move" Thomas removed his harness and the bag of carrots he was holding and started to walk towards Newt very slowly " Once I reach Newt, everyone will drop the sticks. Only once I reach Newt" he stated as he moved his gaze from Newt to the horse " Everyone except you Minho, Keep yours up" Thomas gave a quick glance over to Minho who nodded "I got your backs" Minho said as Thomas finally reached Newt " remind me that I'm mad at you once were out of this mess" Thomas whispered to Newt as he took a protective stance in front of him " alright guys drop them" everyone followed orders and the only protection they had was Minho. The horse became confused and agitated and with every step that Newt took Thomas was one step ahead of him "Hey Roger, Its okay. We wont hurt you anymore" Newt started to talk to the horse as he approached, Thomas stayed very close just incase he needed to interfere "I know your scared, but I wont hurt you. I know you don't know me but I'm Newt, I know how you feel being cornered like that" The horse started to calm down and was now looking at Newt like If he had understood everything the boy had said "Thomas had these in his bag, I'm guessing you like carrots. You want some" Newt got a little closer and extended his hand containing the carrot, everyone stayed silent careful not to make a sound that would startle the horse especially with Newt so close. The horse finally got close enough to take the carrot into its mouth "There you go" Newt smiled and feed him another "You are very hungry Roger" Newt said as he went in to pet him, the horse let himself be caressed.

"Well Dame" Minho said as he lowered the wooden stick"Newt is a total bad ass, dude you got some balls" leave it to Minho to break the tension and make everyone laugh. The rest of the guys went to Newt and praised him for how he handled the situation. It was nice to see all the boys warm up to Newt. Frypan took Rogers leash and lead the horse back to the stable as Newt waved bye. Thomas sighed and watched Newt interact with Minho and the guys, glad that that mess was over. Newt turned to look at Thomas who was approaching him "You could have been seriously hurt Newt" he said in a monotone voice that made Newt worry, he hoped he hadn't upset Thomas "Please don't ever do something like that again" Newt and all the boys stayed silent, until Thomas began to smile "But Minho is right, that was pretty bad ass. Very brave" Newts worried expression slowly turned into a smile and the rest of the boys cheered "alright boys lets head back to camp, and light the fire pit!" Minho yelled and all the boys cheered and followed Minho back to camp.

Once there they decided to go in search of the other horse tomorrow, there was no point now that the sun had gone down. "Where's Gally?" he heard one of the guys said and before anyone answered Gally appeared from out of the woods with the missing white horse. Newt looked at him in confusion, last time he saw Gally he was not looking for the horse. Everyone ran towards him except for him and Thomas "Wow dude, you found the horse! That's awesome, were was she" Gally looked so smug and proud that he was able to find one of the missing horses all by himself "Out by the shore sipping water" lie Newt thought, Gally was no were near the shore "As we went to search the woods I realized that I had forgotten my stick, once I got it I started to walk back to the group when I heard the horse" Lie "It was honestly just dumb luck I guess" Lie. While Gally continued to brag to the group about how amazing he was Newt noticed that the backpack he was trying to hide earlier was also missing. "Hey you okay?" Thomas asked when he noticed Newt had gone quiet "Um yeah, I just spaced out" Thomas nodded but wasn't fully convinced. Newt wanted to tell Thomas that Gally was lying but he figured he didn't know enough about the situation to accuse Gally, so he kept quiet.

The moon had finally taken over the sky and the stars began to shine. It was a chilly night and the end of an adventurous day. The boys gathered around a giant pit "Hey Newt come here, I want you to have a front row seat for this" Newt walked over to Minho and watched as he set a cloth on fire. He watched as the fire began to engulf the cloth and take shape, how could something so pretty cause pain when touched he wondered. Minho held the cloth up and tossed it into the giant pile of wood. The fire spread fast and Newt felt his face heat up as the flames began to grow, His hazel eyes reflected the shape the fire took. The boys began to cheer and soon enough everyone was drinking and just letting lose. Minho tired to convince Newt to take a sip of whatever the hell he was drinking but Newt refused after smelling it though the glass cup. Thomas smiled as he watched Newts face scrunched with distaste at the smell from across the room. Newt began to look around and when he's eyes landed on Thomas he smiled, happy to have found who he was looking for. Both boys began to walk towards each other, and meet in the middle. "Hi" Thomas said once he was face to face with the smaller boy "Hi" Newt responded and noticed Newt had begun to shiver "Oh shoot, you must be freezing" with all the chaos of today he still hadn't give Newt proper cloths. Newt was still wearing Thomas's grey long sleeve shirt that was way to big for him, the sleeves went past his hands and the length went down to a little over the boy's knees. "Come let's get you some proper clothes" Newt followed Thomas away from the fire pit and into one of the Bungalows. He figured it must be Thomas's bungalow because it smelt like him. There was a hammock in the center of the room were Thomas slept. There was also a small desk and a dresser that were all hand made, it was very modest and practical. He patiently watched as Thomas searched for cloths that would fit him. Thomas was finally satisfied with his choices, a white shirt with sleeves he could roll up, green cargo pants and fresh new boxers and socks. He walked over and handed the clothes to Newt "These are yours though, I don't want to impose. I can just keep this on" Thomas looked Newt up and down "Newt your practically naked, no. besides these don't fit me anymore. Just try them on okay" Newt gave Thomas a grateful smiled and took the clothes. Thomas watched as Newt looked at the clothes in his hands in silence until he finally got the hint that Newt was shy to change in front of him "Oh right, Sorry. Umm I'll just turn around and wait over here" Thomas walked towards the door and stayed facing away from Newt, giving the boy some privacy. He began to fidget and looked up at the celling feeling a little uncomfortable, there was a really hot naked boy in his bungalow. He heard Newt removed his shirt and he had to fight with himself not to look. "Hey Tommy?" God he loved it when Newt called him that "Umm yeah" he said awkwardly trying really hard not to look "Do you have any extra shoes or something" Thomas had completely forgotten that the boy didn't have shoes "Oh yeah sorry, umm they should be some extra combat boots on top of the dresser" Thomas heard the sound of Newts feet walking towards the dresser and decided to turn around to make sure Newt found then. He really shouldn't have done that; Newt was wearing nothing but the boxers he had given him. He watched as Newt stood on his tiptoes and reached for the black boots on top of the dresser. Thomas's eyes traveled down to Newt's bum when he was facing away. Thomas had never seen a bum that nice on anyone before, the way it filled up his boxers was heavenly no it was sinful actually. Thomas tired to look away but he couldn't, He even tried to slow his breathing. It was to late though all the blood had drained from his head to well his other head. He started to feel himself get hard and quickly turned back to face the wall and cleared his throat "d-did you umm find them" he managed to get out "Yeah thanks" A couple minutes later Newt said he was done and Thomas turned around. Newt looked just as good in cloths then out of cloths, this boy will be the death of him.

They walked back to the the fire pit and found that things had not died down, in fact everyone was a little tipsy. Newt laughed at the sight of Minho stumbling down after he waved at him but the smile quickly disappeared when he saw Gally and his guys glaring at him "Hey, lets sit over here" Thomas lead him behind a tree trunk that had fallen over, He looked back at Gally who was still glaring at him before he took a seat next to Thomas. The fire pit burned behind then while the stars burned in front and over them. "I-" they both said at the same time and laughed "Sorry you go first" Thomas said "I just wanted to thank you for allowing me to be a part of this" Newt honestly would never be able to put into words how much he appreciates everything Thomas has done for him "Newt you don't have to thank me anymore okay, your stuck with us now" Newt laughed and looked up at the stares, something he never got to do thanks to the four walls that held him captive. "What attacked me today, in the forest?" Thomas looked at Newt and knew it was his turn to answer some of the boy's questions "There called cankers, there sick and twisted creatures. They are born from from death and care only about is themselves, they stop at nothing to eat human flesh" so that's why he attacked Newt thought to himself "is Gally a crank?" he jokingly asks, Thomas tries to hide his laugh but fails "No, he's just a dick" Newt was starting to let his guard down more and more, every shade of Newt was different and Thomas couldn't get enough.Thomas takes a sip of his drink and continues were he left off "When someone becomes infected they turn, we call it the flare. The virus infects your brain and it killed millions, but we found a cure" Newt was confused "If there was a cure then how could Frankie have turned?" Thomas wished he had an answer for that but he didn't "We don't know, that's what we need to figure out. He didn't turn from an infection, he was actually injected with the virus" Thomas answered truthfully and Newt tried to process what he was being told "I saw the way you looked at me when you saw the Crank, you think I did it" Thomas was a little taken back, Newt didn't remove his gaze from the stars "I umm, no actually. I mean I don't want to lie the thought did cross my mind." Newt finally turned to look at Thomas "What made you change your mind?" a light breeze passed though them ruffling up Newts hair "I just knew" He hated that he ever doubted the boy, he knew that would never happen again.

"So this cure, what was it?" Thomas took another long sip of his drink "It's me actually" Newt eyes widened "For some reason my blood was not only immune to the virus but it actually helped cure it" Thomas never ceased to amaze Newt "Tommy, were exactly are we?" That was the million-dollar question "We call this place safe haven, we built this camp from the ground up. It wasn't always a home but we turned it into one were all proud off. Just beyond the woods, about four miles up is a prison like the one that held you" Thomas pointed to the woods behind them "We call it the Maze, one by one every month we would be sent into the maze. I was the last one up before we escaped, we had to fight of grievers and cranks and one hell of an army to get to were we are now. We fought and we managed to win, not by default but by running away. It was my idea to come to the place that once held us captive" Newt was confused "Why? Why would you come back to the place that held you prisoner?" Newt would never go back to that evil lab "Think abut it, they would never think to look in the place we fought so hard to escape" bloody brilliant Newt thought "You see Newt, they set up the maze to provide us with everything we could possibly need. They needed us alive and now we managed to used that against them. Now we live of of there plan as survivors not poisoners." The irony wasn't lost on Thomas, He turned something used to imprison them into a recourse to survive. "I know what you mean, now that I'm here with all of you I feel like I can finally live and not just survive" They somehow managed to turn ashes into diamonds and lemons into lemonade "You keep saying they...who are they?" Newt asked and Thomas sighed, He had hoped to never have to have their name on his lips again "WICKED" Newt breath hitched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! Hope your still enjoying the story. I would like to know what your fav moment about the story has been so far.


	6. Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, it has been a crazy couple of days. To make it up here is a long chapter, enjoy...

"You keep saying they...who are they?" Newt asked and Thomas sighed, He had hoped to never have to have their name on his lips again "WICKED" Newt breath hitched, His eyes went dark and his head started to spin. "Newt?" Thomas noticed the boy wasn't looking to good, he became very pale and started hyperventilating. Minho had turned to see how the guys were doing when he noticed Newt was freaking out, he felt the buzz he was feeling start to drain from the worry. He rushed over "What's going on?" Thomas was very confused "I don't know we were just talking when he started to freak out" He was about to reach out to Newt when the boy finally whispered "WICKED is good" Thomas and Minho went silent; how did Newt know about WICKED "What did you say?" Minho wanted to make sure he heard correctly "The people that put you in the maze...there the same people who held me hostage. WICKED" Thomas should be more surprised but sadly he wasn't, of coarse it was WICKED who had hurt Newt. His fist tightened at he thought of Ava and Janson laying their hands on Newt. "I'm sorry Newt, I didn't mean to upset you. I had no idea that they were the ones who did that to you" Thomas saw how upset Newt was and pulled him into his arms. Newt buried his face in Thomas strong chest and sobbed. He wasn't sure why he was so emotional but he didn't care right now he was safe in Thomas's arms. "It's be a long day for Newt, I think its best if you head to bed" Minho said and Thomas agreed "come on lets get you back to the infirmary bed" Newt untangled himself from Thomas and took a step back, Thomas noticed that the boy was a little disappointed "Or we can stay longer if you want" newt nodded no, and Minho rolled his eyes Thomas was a little naïve sometimes "I don't think Newt wants to sleep in the infirmary" Thomas still didn't get it so Minho rolled his eyes and helped his friend out " I suggest maybe Newt stay with me or you, just so he feels a little more safe" Thomas looked over to Newt " Oh umm yeah you can stay with me if you want. I mean you could sleep with Minho too...wait no i didn't mean it like that. I meant to say that the infirmary bed was more constable and.." Newt put Thomas out of his misery "It's okay Tommy, I'll room with you" Thomas smiled and said good bye to the boys, it had been a long day he was ready for bed.

"Hey I was thinking that tomorrow, I could give you a proper tour of the place" Newt gave Thomas a shy smile because he shouldn't have sneaked out before "okay, can we see the maze?" He asked hoping Thomas would say yes, Thomas was hesitant "I don't see why not, I will show you around and properly introduce you to everyone. We need to find a place for you, so maybe once you see everything we do you can decide" They continued to walk though the camp and Thomas's bungalow was now in sight "what do you do?" Newt asked "I'm a runner?" Thomas said with pride "Okay, ill just do that too" Newt said in a matter of fact way "No, absolutely not" Thomas said immediately, Newt stopped walking and Thomas turned to look back "Why not?" Thomas sighed "Because I said no Newt, there are lots of other things to do" Newt crossed his arms "that's not a good reason" Thomas walked over to Newt "Its dangerous okay, I don't want you to do it because it is not safe" Thomas reached for Newts hand and lead him back to his bungalow, once inside he turned to the boy who still looked disappointed about not being able to be a runner but Thomas was not going to budge on this one. No matter how cute Newt's puppy dog eyes were " Here you take the hammock and I'll take the floor" he handed Newt a blanket " Okay, thanks" Newt settled into the hammock while Thomas settled into the blankets on the floor. Thomas tossed and turned and sat up and removed his shirt, thank god it was dark so Newt didn't have to hide his blush "Tommy?" Newt said into the dark, after a couple minutes of silence and staring at the celling he wondered if Thomas had gone to sleep "Yeah?" Newt and Thomas turned to face each other "I'm sorry for freaking out earlier, I guess hearing WICKED'S name out loud just brought back a lot of negative feelings" Thomas sat up and scooted closer to Newt "You don't have to apologize, especially about your feelings. I want you to come to me whenever you need to talk, good or bad. I'm not a mind reader though so you are going to have to tell me how you feel" Newt smiled and his eyes started to close for exhaustion. "Now that you're here I will protect you form WICKED. They will not lay one more finger on you" He could have sworn he felt a pair of soft lips on his forehead before he feel into a deep sleep.

Thomas woke up the next morning with a heavy feeling on his chest, as his eyes began to adjust he realized what that heavy feeling was. It was Newts head laying on his exposed chest while the rest of his body laid close to his. He didn't dare move, he wanted this to last a long as it possibly could. He looked down and watched as Newts breaths has synchronized to his, the boy was breathtaking. The light of the sun squeezed though the cranks of the bungalow and hit Newt's face in three different places. He could feel his body pressed against his and he wanted nothing more than to intertwine their limbs. He started running his hand though Newts hair, soft enough not to wake the boy. Thomas was enjoying this a little too much, it was evident by the tent in his boxers. He mentally cursed, this hasn't happened to him since he was twelve. Come on Thomas get control of your dick, can you blame him though Newt was hot. Thomas began to panic when Newt started to stir, as the boy began to wake up Thomas tired to hide his boner. Newt lifted himself of Thomas chest and sat up, he rubbed his eyes and looked around. Thomas grabbed as much blanket as possible so that he could and tried to cover his problem. Newt finally looked over at Thomas and smiled "Good morning" he said after a cute little yawn, Thomas groaned at the sound of Newts morning voice, it was so low and raspy. His eyes were still a bit drowsy and a little heavy form just waking up and his hair was messy, pointed in all directions "Morning, did you sleep okay last night?" Newt nodded yes "I did, I just umm got cold in the middle of the night. I hope you don't mind that I crawled down here with you" Thomas smiled, he would never be mad at at the chance to cuddle Newt "Of course not" he said a little to eager, Newt got up and walked over to the window and looked out at the shore. That's when Thomas almost came in his boxer's, how had he not realized that Newt was wearing nothing but his boxers. His breath hitched as he scanned the boys fit body "Hey Tommy can we go to the ocean today" Newt looked back to the older boy, Thomas immediately pretended that he wasn't just checking Newt out "oh yeah, yeah if that's what you'd like" he said trying to cover the shakiness in his voice. Newts excitement brought a smile to Thomas's face. "alright, I'm going to shower first and then you can hop in after. Once your done getting ready I will take you on the tour of the camp, show you're everything that goes on to keep this place going and maybe you can pick something you would like to do. After that we can go to the shore and maybe take a dip, how dose that sound." Instead of a response Newt ran towards Thomas and threw his hands around his neck. Thomas was a little taken back but hugged the boy back "That sounds amazing" Newt whispered. Thomas wanted this to last forever, its funny how many times Thomas thought about forever when it came to Newt. As much as he wanted forever, he needed to get some space between he and Newt before Newt could feel just how excited Thomas was. Thomas garbed a towel and walked over to the shower. He turned on the water and let the water hit his back, He desperately needed this nice long freezing cold shower.

When he excited the shower with nothing but a towel around his waist, he found Newt Talking to Minho on the little fort of blankets they slept on last night. "Good morning sir, you slept in" Thomas smiles, of course he did, you would too if there was a hot half naked dude laying on your chest "Yeah, I guess I was tired" Minho smiled, it was very unlike Thomas to sleep in. He was usually the first one up ready to start the work day "Uh-huh" Wow, this was the first night in such a long time that Newt was able to sleep thought the night. He tried to tell himself it was because he was really tiered but his subconscious new it was because of Thomas strong body under him. The moment he laid in Thomas's chest he felt safe, the whole world and the nightmares disappeared. Thomas ignored Minho's grin and walked over to hand Newt a clean towel "Turn the nod to the right for hot and left for cold" Newt nodded and headed into the shower. He couldn't remember the last time he had a private shower. At the WICKED lab there were no such things as private warm bathes, it was more of a hose down. He would be placed into a shower room and striped naked, the guards would just hose him down with harsh cold water. He must have zoned out for a while because when he tuned back in the room was filled with steam. He adjusted the water so that it was just right. He walked into the shower and felt the warm water hit his back for the first time. Once his body adjusted to the temperature he turned and let the water hit his face and hair. As the water trickled down to his chest and eventually down his legs he couldn't help but feel an overwhelming joy. People take for granted something as simple as a shower, they consider it routine and an entitlement. We forget just how lucky you are to have warm running water and privacy. This wasn't just a shower for Newt. He was never entitled to have a warm private bath, this was a privilege. For a moment he forgot about WICKED and that horrible lab and just enjoyed the warmth of the water hitting his aching bones. The tears that ran down his face trickled down and circled the drain.

Thomas was getting dressed when Minho started to question him "Sooooo, what happened last night?" Thomas slipped on his pants and socks "Nothing happened Minho so you can whip that smirk off your face?" Thomas then walked over and started to put on his boot's "What smirk?There is no smirk" Thomas's slips on his shirt and walks over to his harness, once he puts it on he turns to the sound of Newt opening the door "Sorry I forgot to take my cloths in with me" Newt stood there with nothing but a towel around his naked wet body. Droplets of water ran down his chest and fell from his hair. At least Thomas was trying to hide his prying eye's unlike Minho whose eyes were bulging out and glued to the boy's body. Minho was practically drooling, his jaw practically had to be picked up from the floor "I thought I left my cloths over here" Newt said as he bent over and searched the bottom shelf of the dresser. Thomas groaned, He and Minho had the best view of Newt's ass "I moved them over by the door, on the desk" he managed to get out, as much as he enjoyed the view he didn't like the fact that Minho also had a front row seat. Thomas walked over and warped another towel around his back to cover him up a little more. He didn't do it because he was jealous about the fact that Minho couldn't get his eyes of Newt, he did it because there was a draft. Or at least that what he kept telling himself "I'll take them to the bathroom for you" Newt smiled and walked back into the bathroom. After Thomas handed him his cloths he closed the door and walked back over to Minho "Wholly shit...I'm going to have blue balls for days" Minho said as he grabbed his junk, Thomas rolled his eyes "What, I have eyes Thomas. The boys hot, and by the looks of it you think so too" Minho tilted his head to Thomas's southern region, to the tent in his pants "Minho what the hell are you even doing here, don't you have other people to annoy. You must have better things to worry about other then my dick and weather I got some or not" Thomas tired to adjust himself, why was he having trouble controlling himself around Newt. Minho chuckled "Did you?" Thomas scoffed "keep it down, Newt might hear you" Thomas looked over to see that Newt was still in the shower "And no I didn't get some...Newt is not like that" Minho nodded and got serious for a second "Look man, I see the way you look at him. You are crazy protective over him and anytime he comes around you light up. I'm all for it man, I really am" Why did Thomas sense a "buuuut" coming next "But..." he knew it, why dose there always have to be a but Thomas thought " you need to be careful with him, he's been though a lot of shit Thomas. I care about him too; I don't want to see him get hurt. And the same goes for you man, Newt might not know what he wants yet" Thomas sighed, he understood "I know, I haven't felt this way in such a long time. I mean I didn't expect to like him so much, but I do. I hear what your saying and that's why I want to take it slow" Minho was happy with the response, he was glad they were all on the same page. Plus Thomas finally admitted he likes the dude, Minho knew it he was just waiting for Thomas to know it "He's defiantly an improvement form your last crush you had, what was that dudes name... Scott?" Thomas chuckled "oh here we go again, will you ever let me live that down" Minho laughed "I'm just saying Newt is a huge upgraded" Thomas groaned "What I'm serious, He's going to be good for you Thomas. He trust you more then anyone and he's funny and nice, he's insanely hot and hell he is fucking British for god's sake" Thomas was so grateful to have Minho as his friend, as annoying as he could be he was always very supportive "I mean did you see his ass just now, dame" as jealous as Thomas was he couldn't argue the fact that Minho was right "Alright, alright I get it his ass is amazing" He chuckled " There are just two things I need you to do" Thomas got close to Minho and his smile and laugh disappeared " one don't look at his ass ever again and two don't look at Newt with your dame I want to fuck you look again" Minho put his hands up in surrender along with a playful grin "Awww Tommy is a little jealous" he teased and continued "possessive... I like it" Minho joked, but all jokes aside "Just be careful with him Thomas" he walked over to Thomas and became as serious as a heart attack " If you hurt him I will go apeshit on you, got it" Thomas nodded "Got it" He was happy Newt also had Minho in his corner.

Newt Finally came out of the bathroom fully dressed "Where did Minho go?" Thomas put down the paper he was reviewing "He is going to meet us later, when we go to the shore" Newt smiled, he couldn't wait. They excited Thomas's bungalow and made their way though the camp, Newt turned back to see them inching away from the shore. "I want to show you the camp and introduce you around" As much as he wanted to go to feel the sand and look out into the horizon this was important to Thomas so he paid close attention to everything Thomas said. Thomas noticed Newt playing with his hands and biting his lip "Don't be nervous, they already love you okay. They trust you because I trust you" And some how that was enough for Newt. He watched as Thomas took pride as he pointed to different areas and bungalows. Everyone one was in full work mode, Thomas would stop and talk to a few of the guy's to check on there progress and introduce Newt. He loved the way Thomas's eyes would scan the area, as if he was looking for flaws that he could fix. He was a great leader evident by the trust and respect his men had for him.

First on there list to visit were the Fisher's, lead by Ben. Today was a replen day which meant that they did not fish but instead performed maintenance on there fishing gear. Ben taught Newt how to properly weave a fishing net and how to place bait onto the hook. Thomas stood back and watch how easily Newt got along with the fishing guy's, maybe this would be a good fit he thought to himself. He watched as Newts pinched his nose at the smell of the bait and laughed when Ben chased him around with it. He hoped Newt liked it enough to pick fishing over being a runner "You did good Newt, if you end up wanting to be a fisher I would be glad to have you on my team" Newt smiled and waved bye to the rest of the team "So, what you think?" Newt though about it, as cool as it would be to work in the ocean all day it wasn't what he wanted "Ben's great and so is the job. But-" Thomas sighed and interrupted "But its not for you?" Newt smiled and nodded "that's okay, you still have lots to see. Let's continue" Next on the list were Greenies, lead by Winston. They were a combination of framers and gatherers. There jobs were to farm the seeds, nourish them to grow and gather what was harvested. It wasn't just food, they also grew what they called medi-plantes, witch were plants and and herbs that they would use for there healing properties. "This is one of the most important jobs, I have the largest amount of guys to oversea because this job is so huge" Winston said as he and Newt walked the fields wit Thomas just a couple of steps behind. They stopped by a strawberry bush and Winston showed Newt how to pick them so that they don't get crushed. Thomas watched as Newt tasted the berries he had just picked, he loved watching the boys face light up at the sweet taste of the berry. "We have all sorts of fruits and veggies, along with all the medi-plants. I love watching as the seeds we plant into the plane dirt grow into a sea of green. We could always use more help here so I would be happy to have you on my team" Newt had to admit he loved how beautiful the plantations looked. The green of the leaves mixed in with the bright yellow, reds, and purples of the flowers and fruit was breathtaking. Thomas could picture Newt helping out here, the way his eyes light up when he saw all the flowers and tasted the fruit. Thomas eyes wondered down to the blond boys pink plum lips, they must taste like strawberry right now he thought.

After they left the planation's they meet up with the cookers, lead by Frypan. Newt had meet Frypan before; he was actually the one who saved Newt form Frankie after the flare. Both Thomas Newt were very grateful to him "Newt! My dude, its good to see you! Ready to get your hands a little dirty" Fry pan yelled when he saw Newt and Thomas walk into the kitchen. He handed Newt an apron and a chef hat after the boy had washed his hands. Thomas looked on and thought Newt looked so cute in his little chef outfit "I've never cooked a day of my life, but I will try. I'm pretty sure I'll be a horrible cook" Frypan smiled, he loved the boy's determination and honesty. It didn't take long for Frypan to agree that the boy was right he was a terrible cook. They were making pancakes this morning and Newt had already burned three. Thomas smiled at how much Newt tried to flip the pancake's, he was on mixing duty but he put to much flour in the first pack and got it all over the station and his face. He watched as Newt would pick up the pan with both hands, he had a little sweat on his forehead and his tong stock out in concentration. He looked so cute with a little bit on flour on the tip of his nose and all over is apron. When he finally flipped the pancake and it landed on the pan the whole kitchen applauded, including Thomas. It was a mini success considering all the other pancakes he tried to flip got stuck on the celling or landed on the floor. "There you go, now your getting the hang of it! Just a couple more lessons and you will be good to go, I would be happy to have you on my Team my dude" As fun and energetic Frypan was, the kitchen was to definitely not the place for him "Tommy, the camp would starve due to all the food I would either burn or drop on the floor. Oh my god what if I burn the camp down? Oh no definitely not the kitchen" Thomas chuckled, Newt was probably right the kitchen was not the best fit.

They passed the Infirmary, witch was of coarse was lead by Alby. Thomas knew for a fact that Newt would want nothing to due with the medicine men so he decided to skip that part of the camp. There was two more stops to go, next up were the Shields witch were lead by the one and only Gally. Just by knowing Gally was the leader, Newt knew that was not a good fit. They arrived at the northern tree post "Well, Well, well if it isn't my favorite little shank" Gally said as he climbed down the post and a couple of his guys laugh. Newt looked up and rolled his eyes, He's been here for two seconds and he already wants to leave. Thomas fist tighten and he walks towards Gally "What did I say about you talking to him that way" Gally smirked "whoa, easy there Thomas, I'm just having some fun" he puts his arms up in surrender " I just want to know why I have the pleasure of having Newts company today. I mean I know Newt here isn't to fond of me" Gally looks over at Newt "Isn't that right Princess?" Newt glares at the nickname "What you don't like princess? Would you rather be called Shank, is that better?" Thomas was about to walk up to Gally and punch him in the face but Newt held him back "Its okay, I'm fine "He turned to look at Gally "I rather be called a princess, then a dick" All the guys let out a loud "uuuu" and laughed at Gally's expense. Thomas looked at Gally one last time before taking a deep breath "Whatever, get back to your stations you shanks" Gally yelled, as much as Thomas hated him he was good at his job. Shields were in charge of surveillance, they kept watch from there tree post. There were four different post and Gally was in charge of all four, making sure his guys were always on watch. It was honestly a very boring job, but the guys kept It fun with the relationship they had all formed. Newt was a little confused "Hey Tommy, what exactly are keeping surveillance for? I thought we were safe here" Thomas thought about what would be the best response, he didn't want to scare Newt considering he had just escaped. Thomas knows WICKED doesn't like to lose, If Newt was as important to them as they once were then they would stop at nothing to get him back "Hey, don't worry there is nothing to worry about. Its more of a precaution you know, if anything were to happen we would at least have a bit of a warning" Newt wasn't so convinced "I wont let anyone hurt you. I promise" Newt nodded, something about Thomas's words and touch made him feel safe. "Come on let's go up so you can take a look" Newt followed Thomas up the wooden steps. Thomas would stop here and there to check on Newt as he climbed up the stairs. He was doing fine but all the guys under him were having a hard time climbing, maybe it would be less difficult if they would to keep their eyes on the stairs there trying to climb instead of Newts ass. Gally noticed how much attention Newt was getting "Get back to work!" he yelled and the boys stopped staring and went back to there stations. Thomas arrived at the top and waited for Newt, before he could offer his hand to help Newt up someone else beat him to it "Oh, thank you" Newt smiled politely "No problem, I'm Shawn by the way" Thomas watched as Shawn held on to Newt's hand a little to long "I'm Newt" the boy responded, why was Shawn still holding Newts hand Thomas thought "I know blondie" blondie? Thomas rolled his eyes at Shawn's lame attempt of flirting, blondie really?Newt Smiled but Thomas had had enough of there interactions "Alright, Shawn why don't you go back to your post. Newt come with me" He said a little aggressively, Shawn looked at Thomas and then back at Newt "I'll see you around, right?" Newt nodded yes "Good, it was no nice to finally meet you see you Blondie" He said so softly "Bye Thomas" he said so monotone. Thomas rolled his eyes, He didn't like the look Shawn was giving Newt "hey you okay?" Newt asked, Thomas was a little rude to Shawn. Thomas looked back to were Shawn was standing by his post still checking Newt out, he couldn't help but glared "Yeah" he was short and a little cold which he regretted immediately, it wasn't Newts fault that Shawn was throwing himself at him "Sorry, yeah I'm alight. Just tired I guess" there was a little bit of awkward silence until Newt asked a question "Wow, Is-Is that the Maze?" Thomas looked over in the Direction Newt was looking "Yeah that it, That's was our prison" Newt was left speechless, the maze was huge. A labyrinth made of tall and thick stone walls, from the post it looked endless. The paths were as oblique and treacherous, a mysterious phenomenon "I remember being in there and wanting nothing more then to be out here-" Before he could finish Newt was pulled back. Thomas turned around and saw that Newt was being lead to the other side of the post by Shawn " Come, I want to show you something on this side" Newt went along because he was polite, Thomas watched and the little green monster in his chest grew " You better be careful Tommy, Looks like your not the only one gunning for Newt" Gally mocked as he passed Thomas to get the stairs " I'm going to go check on the other post, I would ask Newt to come but it looks like he's having more fun over there with Shawn" He made his way down the stairs with a smirk, happy about the fact that Thomas was jealous of Shawn. Thomas tried to shake of the feeling but it was getting more and more difficult, He didn't like the way Shawn was all touchy feely with Newt. He wanted to get out of here, this was no longer an option for Newt either "We should hang out later tonight?" He heard Shawn ask Newt "Oh sorry, I'm going to the Shore with Tommy later. Maybe some other time" Shawn was a little disappointed, he had never been rejected before. Thomas took this as the chance to wrap his hand around Newt's shoulder "Ready to go?" Newt nodded and said good bye to Shawn "Later Shawn" Thomas said with a little smirk, Newt chose to hang out with him and not Shawn and that was the best feeling ever.

"So obviously Gally doesn't want me to be a part of his team, but lucky for him I don't want that either" Thomas was relived, he wouldn't have to deal with Gally being a dick and he wouldn't have to worry about Shawn. "Good-I mean umm well if that's what you want" not subtle at all but who cares, no Shawn! There was one last stop left and Thomas was beginning to get nervous, even though Newt fit in everywhere he hadn't fund anything he truly wanted to be a part off. Thomas hoped that this last stop would interest Newt. They arrived at the stable's, if he choose to work here he would be known as a wrangler and he would be lead by Aris. As Thomas and Newt approached the back of the stable were everyone was Newt recognized an old friend "Roger! Hey buddy, I missed you" Thomas watched Newt interact with the horse, he was a natural. "Wow, Roger seems to really like you" Newt tuned to see a boy with a bag of carrots "I'm Aris, and you must be the famous Newt everyone keeps talking about" Newt smiled and took the carrot Aris was handing out and gave it to Roger "I don't know about famous but yeah I'm Newt" Roger was so excited about his carrot that he licked Newts face up and down "Well if Roger likes you, then I like you. He is a great judge of character" Newt smiled and looked into Roger's eyes "Well I'm honored" Aris took Newt on a tour of the stables, they had one for the horses, another for chickens and rosters, one with cows and the last one with pigs. Thomas watched as Newt timidly approached the chickens, as he got closer the chicken would just move its little head until Newt got to close and it started to cluck. Newt got scared and started to run witch caused all the other chickens to run after him, it was hilarious. Thomas and the other guys laughed until they realized Newt turned to run to them and now the chickens were coming straight at them. The look of all their faces was priceless, it was now Newts turn to laugh. After a while Newt realized that the animals could sense the fear he was feeling, which would in turn result in them feeling fear. No relationship could be built if fear was the force behind it, so he took a deep breath and confidently walked towards the chickens. They felt his confidence and let themselves be taken care of, the smile of pride on Newts face was so big all his teeth were on display "Well Newt you are a natural, they love you and sense your kind heart. I would love to have you join my team, and I know Roger would love to see you more often" Newt loved every minute of being in the stables, he felt so in tune with the animals and knew that this was what he wanted to do "Well Newt, what do you say. Are you going to be joining Aris and his team?" Thomas asked as Newt took a look around the stable "yes, I would love to be a part of this" all the boys applauded and came to introduce themselves to the new member of there team.

Word got around that Newt had picked becoming a wrangler and all the leaders from the other jobs came to the stables to congratulate him, they even brought gifts. Ben brought Newt the fishing net he had made, Winston brought a basket of strawberries, Frypan gave Newt the chefs hat he had used and even customized it with his name, and Aris gave Newt his very own harness. The only one who didn't come was Gally of course but he was not missed. Thomas stepped out of the stable to take a moment by himself, now that Newt was a part of the group he had to share him now. "Hey you" Thomas turned around and found Newt had followed him "Hey, what are you doing out here, go celebrate" Newt smiled and walked closer to Thomas "I know you said that I needed to stop thanking you but today has just been a day that I will never forget. I mean I got to weave a finishing net, cook pancakes and pick strawberries. If you were to ask me a couple days ago if I would be doing any of that I would have said what's a pancake" Thomas chuckles, he's happy that Newt is happy "I mean it, I will forever be thankful Tommy" Thomas nodded "I just hope you have time for us little people now that you're a wrangler" Newt laughed "but seriously, I know how thankful you are. We are not a team because we all work together, we are a team because we respect and care for each other" Thomas said with pride and then looked over to Newt "Even though we are on different teams, I will always be there for you. I will always be your biggest fan because I believe in you... To be honest if you ask me, you and I are our own special team"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think we can all agree we are all team Newtmas!


	7. Revival

"A week! It's been a week and you still have nothing!" Dr. Ava was losing her patience with Janson "Well we-" Dr. Ava interrupts "No, no that wasn't a question" She sighs and turns the chair of her desk to face away from Janson and his men "What good is a progress report without progress" Janson was starting to break a sweat "I understand your frustration, but me and my men have been looking none stop" They have looked all over the city, the underground tunnels, they have taken boats, planes, submarines you name it but still no sign of the boy " Not hard enough, I need you looking day and night. I want every officer on duty looking for that little brat" She slams her desk with her hands and stands on here feet "You said you would find him Janson and you have not delivered on you promise! What will I tell the investors huh? I'll look like a fool" Ava takes a deep breath and tries to calm down" There is still time" Janson tries to plead "We are close, he wont get away" Ava walks over to the large window and looks out at the city, so much improvement has been made yet there is still so much more work to be done "let me just remind you that if I don't have the boy, then I don't have what the investors want and that means I don't have investors. Do you know what that means Janson" He nods no "It means I'm out of a job and so are you. We are running out of time so find him" with that Janson and his men exited the room and continued their search for the blond boy with brown eyes.

 

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

After a while the leaders went back to there post, Newt thanked everyone for there support and watched as they all went on there way. All the pieces were finally coming together slowly but surly. A surge of happiness filled his chest now that he finally had a place to call his. He didn't know how this amazing day could get any better until Thomas said "What do you say about heading out to the shore?" Newt eye's lit up " What about the maze? Shouldn't we see that before it gets to late" Thomas looked up at the sky, the sun was at its highest point and not a single could be found "I say we just enjoy the rest of the day, you must be pretty exhausted form all we did today. We can do the maze first thing tomorrow morning, it would be a shame to let this sunshine go to waste. what do you say?" that sounded amazing, actually everything they did today was amazing "I say... last one there is a Gally" And takes off running in the direction of the shore. Thomas laughs and begins to run after the blond boy "It's not fair that you got a head start" He yells as he quickly approaches Newt from behind "Well Tommy, I'm up against a runner. Is that fair?" Thomas chuckled "I guess I can't argue that" They raced though the camp. Thomas was impressed with how well Newt was keeping up, the boy had stamina. Thomas looked over at Newt and smiled as he picked up his speed "Looks like I wont be the Gally" he yells at the boy behind him, He could see the shore and was positive he was going to win. A couple steps before he reached the shore he felt a small just of wind pass him by, he looked over and saw Minho giving Newt a piggy back ride. "What the? That's not fair...two against one?" Newt turned his head back as he held on to Minho with his arms and legs around the boys back "We never set rules" and stuck out his tong. Minho and Newt had won the race, Thomas arrived just seconds behind them they all stopped to catch their breaths "cheaters" Minho and Newt laughed and celebrated there win with a hug "Oh come on Thomas don't be a sore loser" Newt chuckled "technically he is a sore Gally".

When the adrenalin had gone and the laughter ceased Newt took a look at the shore in front of him. It so much different then the first time he saw the water; it was calm instead of ruthless. It was blue instead of black. It was peaceful instead of chaotic. Newt went to take his boots and socks off, and finally both his feet hit the sand. It was warm and it sort of tickled, he buried his feet a little further in the sand and could feel the vibrations of the waves as they hit the shore. Thomas and Minho silently watched as the boy discovered all this for the first time "You know I was a little worried about bring him here" Thomas quietly said to Minho "Really, why? He's been wanting to come here since the day he woke up" Thomas looked over and watched as Newt rolled up his pants and slowly walked towards the shore. Thomas and Minho decided to take a seat on the sand and simply watch "I was just worried that coming back here would bring back bad memories for him. I know he doesn't remember much about that night but I was worried that him coming here touching the sand or feeling the water would tigger something" Minho nodded as he watched Newt take his first steps into the water "I get it. The sea was especially ruthless that night, I don't know how he survived honestly" The sea eagles began to circle around the shore "I can tell you this though, if it were me I would never have the courage to come back to the ocean. He is one tough little Britt" Thomas played with the sand and looked out to the boy with his feet in the water. Minho was right, he doesn't know to many people who would have gone though a trauma and then face it. Newt was so strong and brave, he disserved so much more then what he got. "Last night before I went to bed I noticed him toss and turn, I could tell he was having Nightmares. I hate Ava and Janson for what they did to him, I honestly hate them. Just the thought of them makes me so angry" If Thomas ever came face to face with them again he would make them pay "I know. I feel the same way but he's here now, safe with us. I mean look at him, that smile hasn't left since he woke up this morning. He's laughing a lot more, and starts up conversations. He doesn't flinch when people approach or watch every move you make very closely. He fits right in and everyone loves him, you did that Thomas" Minho lets Thomas process that and gets up "Enough of this serious shit, everyone should be getting relieved from there post soon so let's have some fun" Thomas watches as Minho runs up to the shore, taking off one piece of clothing with every step leaving a trail of cloths along the way. He passed Newt and canon balled into the ocean making a big splash. Newt covered his face with his elbow and awaited for Minho to re appear, he looked around and started to get worried. He took a look back at the shore and saw the trail of cloths Minho had left along the way and Thomas signaling for Newt to turn around. To his surprise a very wet Minho had snuck up on him and picked him up bridal style. Newt let out a loud screech and yelled for Thomas for help, it was to late though Minho carried him to the deep end and jumped in. The last thing Thomas heard was Newt yelling "Tommy help! Minho you barbarian put me down!" there was a big splash before Minho came up for air and brushed the water of his face, he began to get a little worried when Newt didn't surface. To his surprise Newt jumped out of the water and splashed Minho in the face. That was the start of a water war between the two, Thomas looked on with a fond smile.

"So what Newt wants to come to the beach so we all drop everything" leave it to Gally to ruin a fun day at the beach "Not now Gally, I'm trying to enjoy myself" Minho and Newt continued to swim around "So when Thomas, when would be a good time for you! Ever since he showed up you have dropped everything. I mean come on, did you forget about what he did to Frankie?" Thomas got up from the sand "Newt did not do that! And no I haven't forgotten" Gally scoffs "Well it looks like you have, the only one looking for answers is me" Frypan, Alby, Ben and a couple of the other guys begin to arrive at he shore "Don't give me that shit Gally. You don't know everything that goes on, I've had Alby looking over the Frankies body and Minho spent all day today looking for clues. Don't make it sound like i don't care!" Thomas yells, sadly Alby and Minho didn't find anything that would help. Newt hears the commotion and turns to see what's is going on. He didn't want to ruin the day so he was glad Minho distracted him "Do you?" some of the boys surround them "I mean I haven't seen you address it. In fact, you have been distracted lately. Newt is the one and only suspect but you seem to be rewarding him. If it was someone else they would be in the pit, with no food or water" Thomas doesn't understand were all this hatred for Newt is coming from "It, wasn't Newt. You want to punish him for nothing he didn't do?" Gally scoffs "How do we know that for sure, He was the only one there. Or what Thomas do you suspect someone else did it. Do you not trust us?" Thomas knew exactly what Gally was trying to do, but he wasn't about to let Gally turn the guys against him "I trust my guys Gally. I don't know what's going on but I do know this, Newt didn't do it. Your wrung about me not caring, I have Alby running test on Frankie and Minho spent all day searching the ground for clues. Don't say I don't care because I do, and never I repeat never say I don't trust my guys because I trust them with my life" The air was so tense, no one dared say a word. Gally glared at Thomas and vise versa "he should be in the pit" Some of the guys were trying to reason with Gally but Gally was just not listening "He is not going into the pit and that's final, I suggest you let it go and let me handle it" Thomas searches for Newt and is glad that Aris and Minho are distracting him, he really didn't need to hear all that "Whatever, but don't come crying to me when someone else gets the flare again" Thomas rolls his eyes and Alby speaks " Gally, I think we are all trying to get to the bottom of this. I know he was your friend but Thomas is handling it" he said hoping it would defuse the situation "Its true Gally, I will get to the bottom of it" Gally nods his head no, not believing what Thomas or Ably are saying "That's bullshit, all you've been doing is flirt and fuck the new boy toy" Thomas saw red, that was the last straw "What the hell did you say?" he said through clenched teeth "You heard me" everyone was silent, no one could believe Gally had said that. Alby could physically see how hard Thomas was trying to control himself. A couple of the guys were smart enough to step in and remove Gally from the scene "Come on man you have to go" Frypan said, even though Gally tried to resist it was best for him to leave. Alby looked over at Thomas who was physically shaking "Thomas we all know that's not true" Thomas just stood their hands and jaw clenched "I wanted to beat the shit out of him" Alby sighed "I know man; I don't know how you had enough self control not to. I know I wouldn't have been able to. But that's why he dose it Thomas, he wants you to loose your cool. Don't let him get to you" Thomas looked down at his shaking hands. He was a little afraid of how angry he got, the rage he has for Ava and Janson combined with Gally and his stupid comments would be enough to drive someone crazy. He needed to get his anger under control, if the guys wouldn't have stepped in he was sure that he would have beat Gally and wouldn't have stopped.

"Tommy?" a timed voice from behind echoed "Is everything alright?" Thomas tuned around to see a very wet confused Newt. One look into this big brown eyes was enough to calm the tremors and bottle up the rage " Yeah, everything is good" but Newt wasn't buying it " It was just Gally being Gally, nothing to worry about" Newt looked towards Alby to see if maybe he would tell him what was going on but he was already halfway to were a bunch of guys were hanging out " So is the water warm?" Thomas tried to change the subject and it worked " Yeah, it feels amazing" he smiled, Thomas looked at how Newt's shirt stuck to his wet skin and showed every ab "Why is Miho still in the water by himself?" Newt chuckled "Dummy lost his boxers when a wave caught him of guard" Thomas looked over and Minho, the sight was pretty funny all you saw was his sad little face floating "Should we get him something to cover up?" Thomas just laughed and nodded his head "Nope, leave him. He's not shy anyway" Newt began to take off his his shit "What are you doing?" Thomas asked "Taking off these dame cloths, there soaking wet and its hard to swim with them on" Thomas didn't know were to place his gaze, he wanted to stare but didn't know if he should. He wasn't the only one with the problem, all the other guys had the same problem "there that's better" Thomas looked over and saw that Newt was down to his boxers, his white boxers to be exact. White and wet equal see though and Thomas was having a hard time not staring at this point, Newt turned around and began to sprint back to the water giving Thomas the perfect view of his ass. Newt stopped and turned his head "You coming?" Thomas was so mesmerized he forgot how to talk and simply nodded yes but didn't move "Oooookay, are you coming in today or next year?" Thomas nodded yes and began to walk towards Newt "Umm Tommy, you still have cloths on" Thomas looked down at his cloths and began to take off his cloths, never once did his eye sight leave Newt's body. Once he was down to his boxers, He began to walk closer to the boy "Umm Tommy, your shoes are still one" Thomas looked down and the boy was right "shit, yeah um let me take these off" Thomas was scrambling around, it was pretty amusing to Newt "You okay tommy, you seem a bit off" Off? Thomas though to himself, no he wasn't off he was on. So very very very turned on, painfully turned on "You good?" Newt was practically naked in front of him, of coarse he was a nervous wreck "Um no-I mean yes! Yes, your so good, I mean I'm good...I meant to say I was good, not you. Not that you don't look good because you do. I mean umm-I should just stop talking now" Newt giggled, Thomas wished the sand would swallow him whole for making a complete fool out of himself "Hey, are you to coming in, because if you're not then I'm coming out!" Minho yelled form the water, both Newt and Thomas yelled out "no!" and laughed "Let's go before Minho flashes us"

The water was very warm, Newt and Thomas swam to were Minho was and just talked. Thomas couldn't remember the last time he simple just hung out with Minho or any of the other guys. Frypan had joined them and suggested that they play chicken in the water. Newt had never played so they had to explain the rules "Basically we split into teams of two, one person climbs onto the shoulders of the other so that they are siting on there shoulders. Once both teams are ready it is the person on the bottoms job to maneuver and stabilize the person on top while they try to knock down their opponents" Frypan explained "Okay, sounds simple. I pick to be on Tommy's team" Thomas smiled and nodded "alright, hop on then" Thomas gestured to his shoulders, once Newt settled down on Thomas's shoulder they waited for Minho and Frypan to get into position "Dude, I want to go on the top" Minho whined "Bro your naked, I don't want your naked dick on the back of my neck. Besides I'm better at this, you just keep me from falling" Minho whined but agreed. The whole time Thomas was trying not to think about how light Newt was, Thomas pictured himself easily picking the boy up and slamming into him. Can you blame him for thinking about sex when there is a very wet and almost naked Newt on him? Newts thighs were nice and thick; this is not the way he imagined himself between Newts thighs. He felt himself start to harden and realized he had to redirect his mind. "Newt and Thomas have this in the bag" they head from the shore, apparently their game had gotten the attention of the guys on the shore and they were now placing bets on who the winner would be. "Not even, Frypan and Minho have this one" they took their positions and began the chicken fight. The final score was 3-0 with the winners being none other then the team made up of Newt and Thomas "dude I told you I should have gone on top" Minho complained while Frypan again had to explain why he couldn't have.

It was now Alby and Winston vs Ben and Aris "Hey" Thomas swims a closer to Newt who was cheering for Ben and Aris "Hey" he whispered back "come with me for a second" Newt nodded as Thomas took his hand and lead him out of the water. Thomas went to get his shirt and put it on Newt. The fit was obviously to big but that was the point, to cover as much as he possibly could. He slipped on his pants and remained shirt less as he lead Newt to sit on the sand "I wanted you to watch the sun set from here with me" Newt buried his feet in the sand and watch the horizon. The sun was starting to set and the sky looked as if it was made layers. Layers of Red, yellow and blue like a tequila sunrise "Is it always this pretty" Newt asked, Thomas remembers that this is the first time Newt gets to see the sun set "Yeah it is actually" They sat in silence for a while "When I had by feet in the water while you and Minho were talking earlier, I started to think about my memories. How there all gone, I started to wonder if I missed them. I think that I should, I mean I feel like there is huge part of me missing but I also feel like all they will do is remind me of the life I missed out on. I mean I know I had parents right? We all do but I don't miss them because I don't remember them. I don't remember my family or friends but I know I had them, maybe its better not to remember" Newt sighed and looked out to the setting sun, the light around him slowly diming "I remember crying myself to sleep most nights when I was trapped in the lab, even though I don't remember my past life I know I had one. I wondered about what school I would have gone to, how many siblings I would have, what job I would have" Thomas noticed Newt had begun to shiver and moved closer "I feel like WICKED stole my life from me, I never got to apply for collage or go to a stupid school dance. I never got to go hang out with friends or go to the grocery store. Or do that stupid things adults would complain about like get stuck in traffic or jury duty" Thomas could see the tears that coated his eyes ready to pour out "Its not fair" he whispers as the tears finally begin to fall "I'm sorry you had to go though all that, god I can't even imagine going though all that all alone. I think back to the maze and I am so happy I didn't have to go though that alone. I wish I could take all that pain form you, I really do" Thomas moves so that he is facing Newt "All of that is in the past now. You are free now, and I will never ever let you go back there" Thomas knew very well a promise as big as that one would be hard to keep but not impossible "The first day I saw you lying on the shore, I not going to lie I was scared shitless. So many things ran though my head, I didn't know what to do all I knew is that you needed help. Those three days that you were out, I wanted so badly for you to wake up. I didn't know you but I wanted to, it was strange not knowing you but at the same time feeling the urge to protect you. The moment you woke up and I saw your eyes I felt like I knew you, I didn't care what anyone else said. Newt seeing how much you have grown in just there past two days has been amazing. I mean you funny and smart, your crazy brave and strong" Newt lowers his head "Thomas, you think to highly of me. I'm not brave or strong, I'm weak. No one wanted me, I bet you no one ever tired to find me" Thomas hated that Newt felt so poorly of himself "Hey" he grabbed the boys chin and tilted it up "Don't ever say that again, you are not weak. The fact that you're here and not stuck in that lab is proof of that. The past no loner matters, the future dose. Your future, with all your decisions and your choices. No one will ever take that from you, and if they try I wont let them. You ay not have had anyone looking for you before but you have me now. You have Minho and Frypan, Ben, Winston, Aris, Alby I mean all of us. Sorry to say your stuck with us" Thomas whipped away the last tear and Newt gave him a weak smile. He didn't realize how close they were until he felt Thomas breath hit his face "Today when I woke to the sun rise with your head on my chest I felt whole. Since you came a long I just feel like a new person. I'm less stressed, less worried and I defiantly smile more. Even right now, the fact that you just shared what you did means the world to me. You trust me enough to hold your secrets, thoughts and issues. I will keep them forever, and I know I can trust you with all my issues. I've really enjoyed getting to know you better, If I'm being honest every time I see you I get lost. If I'm dreaming please don't wake me up" The sun was second away from completely setting, Newt breath hitched when Thomas put both his hands on his face and inched a little closer "Newt...can I....can I kiss you?" his eyes went back and forth between Newt's eyes to this lips, desperately wanting the answer to be yes. Newt didn't trust his voice so he just nodded, and that's all Thomas needed to leaned forward "I've been yelling for you guys for-Oh shit" Newt swiftly pulled away blushing "Shit umm, I'm going to go" If looks could kill Minho would be dead, he was going to have nightmares from the look Thomas gave him.

"I think we should head back" Newt said as he got up and dusted the sand of, Thomas made a mental note to punch Minho in the face tomorrow. Newt went to look for his cloths but Thomas reached out and grabbed him hand causing Newt to look up to him "I don't think I could go another day with out kissing you" Newt looked up and saw the look of want and need in his eyes. The sun had finally set and the moon and the stars took its place. Thomas placed his hands around Newt's waist and pulled the smaller boy closer. As Thomas began to lean down he swiftly licked his lips and Newt closed his eyes. There lips touched for the first time in such a slow and soft way, Thomas held onto Newt like if he was made of glass. The kiss was not rushed or needy, it was perfect and electric. Newt felt butterflies in his stomach when Thomas placed his lips on his, he tasted like mint and salt water. It was Thomas who pulled away and instantly he missed the feeling on his lips on him. Thomas opened his eyes first, he looked dazed from the trip to cloud nine. He wondered if it was possible to be addicted to Newt, He was drunk from just one kiss. He stared into Newts eyes as they opened, he could have sunk and drowned in them. Thomas placed his forehead on Newts "I've been waiting to do that since the moment you opened your eyes" It was things like that that made the butterflies in Newt's stomach flutter. "was that your first kiss?" Thomas asked and Newt nodded "Was it okay?" Newt giggled, what kind of question was that "Yes Tommy it was prefect" Just them two, under the moonlight with nothing but each other. 

This was a revival, he no longer had to fight to survive. That dark night at sea was a transition into his new life, a baptism of sorts. He jumped into the water a lost soul and reemerged a warrior. Deep under water is were he left the old Newt, if there was anything left of him he was buried deep in the sand today. Tonight was the beginning of his new life, he is no longer numb. He's doubt and insecurities were washed away with the waves and the fear he once felt was asleep with the fishes at the bottom of the ocean.


	8. Uncrossed Names

Thomas wakes the next day with a smile on his face, the memory of Newt's lips on his replayed in his head. The tender feeling of the blond boy's soft plump lips was like a hit of heroin, one hit and now he was hooked. Addicted even, craving more. Newt tasted like sweet cherry pie with a splash of vanilla, or was it cinnamon. Whatever it was it was sweat and soft like cotton candy. It was one of those kisses that you only stopped because you couldn't help but smile. It was like a scene out of a movie, were the credits would have rolled after that kiss. It was breathtaking, passionate without being needy, fearless and perfect. With that kiss Thomas put his signature across Newt's lips and heart.

This morning would haven been just as perfect as last night but when Thomas turned over he found that he was alone, Newt's side of the blanket was empty. He looked around the empty bungalow and couldn't help but worry, was the kiss to soon?A second ago he was getting high off the memory of it and now he he wondered if he had messed up. He quickly got dressed and exited his bungalow, where could have Newt gone? He walked towards the Minho's bunk hoping that maybe the boy was there "Hey man" Minho greeted Thomas with a huge grin, everyone saw the kiss the boys shared last night and Minho couldn't be happier for his best friend "Wait where's Newt?" Thomas sighed "shit, I was hoping he was here with you" Minho was confused "what do you mean? I thought he was with you, why would he be here?" Thomas couldn't stop pacing back and forth. One night, it had only been one night and he had already messed up "I think I messed up, what if the kiss wasn't okay? What if I sacred him off?" where could the boy have gone "No, way man. I'm sure he just went for a walk on the shore or maybe he woke up hungry and went to the kitchen" Hopefully Minho was right, he needed to go find him "I'm going to go look" Thomas started to exit Minho's bungalow "Umm Minho" Thomas questioned "where you going?" Minho was still half asleep but if Newt was missing he wanted to help look "I'm going with you" Thomas chuckled "You might want to put on some cloths" Minho looked down and realized he was just in boxers "Oh right" he rushed to put his cloths on and followed Thomas.

They ran to the shore but only saw the fishers in the water "Hey Ben you haven't seen Newt pass by have you?" Ben threw his fishing line out and turned to Thomas "No man, I haven't" Minho talked to some of the other guys but they hadn't seen him either. They kept looking but had no luck, the boy had vanished "Thomas, don't stress out. I'm sure he is fine, you are over thinking the kiss" He really hoped Minho was right, something as good as that kiss couldn't be wrong. They continued to walk though the camp when Thomas realized he knew exactly were Newt was "Hey Minho, meet me at the Maze in 10 min" He said as he ran to were he was sure Newt was "Wait what about Newt?" he questioned "I think I know were he is, just meet us at the Maze"

He ran to the stables and just as he suspected Newt stood by Roger as he brushed his hair. He watched the boy for a couple minutes simply just admiring how amazing Newt was with Roger. Newt giggled every time Roger would eat a carrot out of his hand, after a couple minutes Aris walked in behind him "I have to say, he's good" Thomas turned to Aris and smiled "He got here before I did and he feed all the animals. I was going to brush Roger's hair but once he saw Newt he raced over to him and will only let Newt brush him" sounds like Roger has good taste. Thomas was happy Newt was doing so well, he was even happier that Newt truly loved what he was doing. After talking with Aris he walked over to the blond boy "Hey you" Newt turned around and saw Thomas walking towards him "Hi Tommy" he felt very relieved that Newt was okay "Sorry I left this morning, I was just super excited to get started. I didn't want to wake you" Thomas smiled and warped his arms around Newt's waist, loving the blush that spread across the smaller boys face "It's okay, just wake me up next time okay" Newt nodded "I thought I had sacred you off" Thomas whispers "You could never scare me off Tommy... besides even if i did try to run you're a runner Tommy, I don't think I would get to far. I think I should be the one worried about scaring you off" Thomas chuckled as Newt placed his arms around Thomas's neck "There is literally nothing you can do that would scare me off" Newt was the best thing that could have happened to Thomas. He was physically unable to keep his hands to himself around Newt , he lifted his hand to caress Newts cheek "I like these rosy cheeks way too much" Newt bit his bottom lip and Thomas groaned "Newt, you can't bite your lip like that" everything Newt did taunted and teased Thomas, the boy was a major tease and he didn't even try "I can do whatever I want with my lips Tommy" Thomas raised his eyebrows at the sassy comeback "Oh really? Well if I remember correctly I don't remember you giving me a good morning kiss" The Britt laughed "I didn't know that was a requirement" Thomas smiles into the kiss, it was just as soft as last night. Thomas lowered his hold on Newts back, Newt pulled away only to be pulled back in "More" Thomas demanded and took another kiss "Tommy" kiss "We" kiss "need" kiss "to go" kiss, Thomas just couldn't get enough "fine, fine, fine. One more" Newt rolled his eyes and gave in, one last peek "alright let's go before I call the whole thing off and just have my way with you" Newt blushed, Thomas took his hand and lead the boy towards the maze.

They walked though the forest were they meet up with Minho "Newt! Were the hell were you?" it was cute how protective Minho was of Newt "sorry mom, I didn't know I had to report my location at all times" Newt sassed "You sassy little Britt, I'll have you know I knew you were okay. It was your protective Tommy boy over there that was freaking out" Newt looked over at Thomas who was trying to hide his expression "Oh you were worried huh?" Thomas blushed and tried to change the subject. As they got closer to the maze Thomas began to get a little nervous "When we are in the maze I need you to stay close to me at all times. You must stay close by, once inside follow all of my and Minho's instructions okay?" Newt nodded, serious Thomas was so hot "Oh god, are you guys going to be doing that all day "Minho asked, Thomas and Newt look at each other in confusion "Do what?" Minho scoffed "You know what, the lovey-dovey shit. The whole looking at each other with heart shaped eyes and sharing secret looks and smiles." Newt and Thomas chuckled at there friend, they had no idea they were doing that "Aww, don't be jealous Minho. There is enough of me to go around" Newt jokes as he hops on Minho's back for a piggy back ride "Yeah, yeah, yeah. I've already accepted the fact I am forever alone" they all laugh and enjoy the rest of the walk.

When they arrived at the entrance of the Maze Newt became wonderstruck by the massive stone walls that held both Minho and Thomas prisoners at one point in life "WICKED did this?" Minho set him down and he slowly approached the entrance in a sort of trance "Yes, Dr. Ava herself came up with the sick twisted idea of placing innocent people in a maze. She said it was to find a cure but deep down inside I know she is just cruel" Newt places his hand on the stone wall, it was cold "Dose it still move, the maze I mean" Thomas takes a couple steps in front of Newt and Minho stays a couple steps behind, this way they knew the boy would be safe from both directions "No, ever since we escaped the maze has been inactive. They had no need to operate it anymore since we managed to escape. You ready to go in?" Newt took a deep breath and nodded yes "Okay let's go, stay close to me. Minho you stay behind Newt at all times got it" Minho nodded in understanding, for most of the way Thomas and Minho told Newt about there experiences in the maze. How they would go in every morning and return before night fall, How Thomas singlehandedly killed a griever and how they handled the flare when they were in the maze. Before they knew of the cure they would have to be exiled from the camp, it was sad but necessary at the time. Being excited meant certain death, if the flare didn't kill you the grievers would "It took me and Minho three years to fully decipher the Maze" Newt listened carefully, amazed at how much the boys had gone though "Decipher?" Newt asked "Yeah, you see this was like a game to WICKED. The maze had a pattern of movement, gate three would open first, then one, five, two and finally six. The grievers would only travel at night and during the day they would go back to there gate. We know the maze like the back of our hands" Newt was about to ask a question when they arrived at the center of the maze. The place were the boys spent most of there time, the first thing he noticed was the tall post that overlooked their old camp. It was just like the post they had built out in their new camp, were he shields would keep surveillance . He noticed their old plantations, well what was left of them because it was now dried out and abandoned. The aftermath of what once was there home is a little sad for Newt to witness. "This is were I meet Minho, and formed an unbreakable bond with not just him but all the guys. I promised them a way out and we did it, it took time but we made it out to the other side" Newt was in aw, Thomas was such a strong leader. He was so selfless and forthcoming, a man of many qualities' each one better then the next "what's that over there?" Newt pointed to what looked like a hollowed out ground "we called it the box" Thomas reached out his hand and Newt gladly took it.As he let Thomas lead him to the box he looked around and noticed a wall with names. He made a mental not to ask about it "every month a new guy would be sent though this box with a bunch of supplies" They explained to Newt how the box would only go down if there was no one on it "We tried everything to escape... twice" against all odds they managed to escape the maze, they had won the battle but not the war. At the time they didn't know they had just dropped the gauntlet that sent them into war against the powerhouse that is WICKED "They tired to keep us in but we got smarter and harder. we quietly observed, we bit our tongs and held our breaths not wanting to make any waves. While they got sloppy we got strategic. Now we use the box as our gateway" Newt looked into the tunnel and noticed it had been tampered with, there was no floor that could be seen. He looked down at the long black tunnel that looked like it had no end "A gateway? To what?" Thomas wasn't sure if Newt was going to like the answer "To the place that kept you prisoner, this tunnel leads straight to the WICKED laboratory" Newt's breath hitched and he slowly began to inch away from the tunnel, panic beginning to set in "Hey, its okay. Its safe" Thomas tried to explain but Newt didn't care for any explanation, there was nothing Thomas could say that would make this okay" Why the bloody hell would you want access to that place. Better question being why you would want them to have access to you?" If it were up to him he would have closed up the box a long time ago "We need it open Newt, we thought about blowing it up and closing the whole forever but were do you think we got all of the medical supplies. As runners one of our jobs is to gather supplies form their world and bring it here. That's why I was so against you becoming a runner, its dangerous. We know the lab and the city behind it like the back of our hands, but it is still dangerous. We only go when its necessary" Newt couldn't believe it; he was not okay with this. For a million reasons actually, safety being his highest concern. Not just his safety but Thomas's, he couldn't lose him. Thomas could see the wheels in that cute little head of Newt turning "Hey, look at me" Thomas tilted the smaller boys chin up so that he was looking into his eyes "Me and Minho will be just fine. You don't have to worry about us, we can take care of ourselves. You trust me right, you know that I would not put myself or you in danger" Newt nodded, of coarse he trusted Thomas. He trusted the boy with everything he had, it was WICKED he didn't trust. Now more then ever knowing that they had a direct passage to him "I never want to see this dame box again, just to thinking that at the other side of this tunnel is my old life gives me the bloody creeps" Thomas could see that newt was no longer comfortable, it was probably time to move on.

Newt noticed that Minho was pretty quiet which was not like him at all "You okay Minho?" Minho was lost in thought when he heard Newt address him "yeah, yeah I am. I just hate remembering everything we lost here. We didn't just lose a big part of our life's but we also lost friends along the way" Minho looked toward the wall with names "That's what the wall is, people you have lost?" Minho silently nods "the ones crossed off" Newt could see that both boys were still affected by there time in the maze. He really looked up to how both of them handled themselves, even though they went something so horrible they are strong enough to rise from the ashes and be leaders "Is it okay if I walk over" Both boys nodded and watched as Newt made his way to the wall.

He looked at all the crossed out names; Stephen, Alfred, Justin, Eddy, Ronnie, Chuck. He felt a flood of sadness knowing they took their last breath as prisoners. He wishes they could have been as lucky as he was to see the light of freedom. He then turned his attention to the names that were not crossed off; Ben, Frypan, Winston, Gally, Shawn, Minho and Thomas. It was almost bittersweet looking at all the uncrossed names, they were the lucky few who fought though and got to make the dream of a safe heaven reality. Minho and Thomas quietly approached him "You would have loved Chuck. He was so kind and had the sweetest soul, I wouldn't have been able to be here today if it wasn't for him" Thomas will never forget the bullet Chuck took for him, he saved his life and he would forever be grateful for the life he has been able to live because of him. Everything from escaping, to finding the cure and meeting Newt he owed to Chuck "How did he die?" Minho and Thomas looked at each other wondering if it was okay to tell him. Minho nodded yes and Thomas sighed "It was a scary time for everyone. I mean you should know better than anyone that change is scary. We had finally gotten passed the maze, we were about to exit when Gally caught up to us. You see me and Gally have never really seen eye to eye. I wanted change and he hated change, I wanted freedom and he wanted security. He was happy here, I wasn't. He was in a dark state of mind, he was angry and confused. He pointed a gun on me and fired, I thought I had died but Chuck jumped in front of me and took the bullet" Newt was in disbelief, Gally wanted to killed Thomas in cold blood. "Its easy to judge Gally and hate him, but you need to understand that he really wasn't in the right state of mind. His whole world, the only world that he knew had crumbled. In the end he played a big part in our escape and he has shown great remorse" that right there was why Newt admired Thomas, the fact that he was strong enough to forgive Gally showed his true character. "I don't know if were talking about the same Gally" Newt tried to ease the tension "He has been going back to his old ways, but I think its because of the same reason as before. Your change Newt and that one thing Gally hates more then WICKED" Newt had a better understanding of Gally, he still didn't like or trust him but he now understood why he is the way he is.

"Come there is one more thing I need to show you before we head back to camp" Thomas took Newt's hand again and lead him though the maze again, with Minho always closely behind. Thomas and Minho really did know the Maze like the back of there hands, every turn and dead end was exactly where they said they would be. They arrived at a dead end and Newt was confused "did we make a wrong turn?" Thomas pulled out three bandanas from his pocket and passed one to Minho and handed one to Newt "No, what we want to show you Is just behind this wall" Minho said as he placed the red bandana over his nose and mouth and tired it behind his head "here put it on, it is pretty windy behind this wall" Thomas finished putting on his red bandana and helped newt put on his "remember stay very close to me okay?" Newt nodded and watched as Thomas pushed open the wall. The strong sunlight began to shine directly on them and blinded them, Newt raised his hand to cover some of the light. Minho was right, it was very windy he had to push forward to remain planted on the ground. When his eyes finally adjusted he saw an endless sea of brown sand. Sand that that the wind would pick up and send flying, he was now very thankful for the bandana covering his nose and mouth. he had to squint to keep the sand out of his eyes "What is this place?" Newt yelled out "We call it the Scorch" The name was accurate; it was blazing hot. You could visibly see the heat waves, getting stuck out here would defiantly lead too dehydration, hallucinations, shock and finally death. Though the heat waves and sand he managed to see a little black shape. It looked like a grain of sand form were he stood but if he could see it form here it must large. "What's that over there?" he pointed towards it "Lets go back inside the maze, ill explain there" Newt didn't argue with that, 3 minutes in the scotch and he was ready to go back into the maze.

Minho closed the wall and the sandy wind and blazing sun was no longer attacking there faces "Wholy shit! I hate doing that!" Minho wined as he removed the bandana from his face "Why did you show me this?" Thomas took his bandana off and slipped it back into his pocket "Ill explain it on the way back to the center of the maze" As they walked Thomas told Newt about what happened after they escaped the maze. How Janson had flown them to a new location, were they were held until they were called into there new lives. That turned out to be a lie of coarse, just like everything else Janson had ever said. He told them that was were they had meet Aris and how if it wasn't for him they would have never escaped the new prison "That when we meet George, He was the leader of this underground rebellious group. They weren't really against WICKED or anyone really, they were just looking to make a quick buck" Thomas can't help but remember his old friend Brenda "Bunch of greedy assholes if you ask me" Minho input "There plan was to hold us hostage and turn us back into WICKED for profit. Gorge saw the bigger picture though and decided to he would help use if we took him to the right arm" Newt Knew about the right arm form hearing Ava and Janson talk so badly about them "He was also a big part of why safe heaven exist today" Thomas became quiet "Oh, I don't remember meeting him at camp" Newt would have remembered meeting someone like George "No you haven meet him, and hopefully you never will. He was a great ally and a great friend until he lost someone who was very important to him. Her name was Brenda, she got infected with the flare and died. This was before I knew I was the cure of coarse, once he found out he turned bitter and blamed me for her death. It become difficult to be around him, he was turning guys from the camp against me and succeeded. He told me I was no longer a leader to him, He left camp and a lot of the guys followed" Newt couldn't believe that someone would turn on Thomas like that, all he had ever done was try to help. Thomas must have felt so betrayed "That thing you pointed at when we were out in the scorch, was his new safe haven. We have gone to explore but never get to far, its so hot that we have never made it all the way. We know he still keeps an eye on us, we have noticed supplies missing here an d there but we don't care. They can take what they want" They had made it back to the center of the maze. Newt walked back to the wall with all the names on it and traced Thomas's name "Do you remember the day you carved your name?" Thomas was about to answer when he heard shuffling bushed to his right. He instinctively stood in from of Newt and took out his weapon, Minho did the same "Who's there?" Thomas shouted and his eyes swiftly scanned his surroundings. Newt held his breath, fear starting to creep in. Minho closed his eyes to get a better sense of hearing but came up short, whoever was out there knew he had been traced.

"Minho take Newt and go back to camp" Newt turned to Thomas and protested "What? No!" Thomas didn't have time to argue this, he needed to get Newt to a safe location and fast "Newt listen to him, we need to go" Minho tied to plea but Newt wouldn't budge "Tommy, I'm not leaving here without you" Thomas heard the shuffling again "Newt I won't say it again, please go!" who knows how long they had been being followed "Tommy I am not leaving without you" It was no longer safe here they needed to go "Newt, ill be right behind you please go!" Newt wasn't moving and Thomas was growing more worried by the second "Minho take him! Now!" Against his will Minho took Newt and ran off with him "Minho no! put me down! We can't leave him!" Thomas had kept his promise though; he ran close behind them. They ran past every turn and hall in the maze nerve looking back. A million thoughts were going though Thomas head but they would all have to wait until he was sure Newt was safe. They finally made it out of the Maze and back into the familiar forest. They all tired to catch their breaths. Newt pushed passed Minho and went straight to Thomas "What the hell was that! I told you I wasn't leaving you and you have Minho take me against my will!" He yelled and both Thomas and Minho were shocked, they had never seen the boy angry. Thomas should be scared but Newt was so cute when he was mad. His eyebrows would frown and he turned the cutest shade of red "Are you even listing to me! Don't ever do that to me again, I mean it Thomas I-" Thomas slams their lips together to shut the boy up with a heated and passionate kiss. The last thing Thomas heard was Minho say "Dame who knew this little Britt had a temper"

................................................................

Across the Maze and though the scorch, past the guarded entrance and the crank barrier. Two men re entered the base and requested to speak to there leader "What do you to want?" The man in the very cluttered desk asked "We come with news" The man behind the desk lowers the volume on the record he had been playing on his gramophone "Well what is it, I'm busy" The two men turned off the record to get the mans full attention, which he did not appreciate "This better be good" he said annoyed "Gorge I think you will like what we have to say" Gorge singles for the men to continue "There is a boy, a new boy at safe heaven" Gorge is surprised, how did the boy find them all the way out here "We got a close enough look at him, he's branded. He belongs to WICKED, but that's not the best part. It looks like our old friend Thomas is very protective of him, I think we just fond his weak point" and evil smile appeared on Gorges smug face "Checkmate, it looks like I finally have my chance at revenge. You know that expression do on to others as they have done to you" the tow men listen on very proud at what they had found, Thomas took Brenda from him so now he was going to take Newt from Thomas "Assemble a couple men, it looks like I will be paying a visit to my old friend Thomas"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UUUUUUUUUUUU I guess our Tommy has a couple enemies.


	9. Ten Seconds

Gally tossed and turned in his hammock, still upset about the discussion he had with Thomas on the shore. He was mad at everyone for dismissing his feelings, excuse him for trying to keep everyone safe. I mean a random guy who they have never meet, who has no idea were he is from, and has no memories of his past washed up on the shore and they welcome him in? No interrogation, no questioning, no discussion he is just welcomed in with open arms. Gally had to win his way back in, sure he fucked up but he managed to do the bitch work unlike Newt who just bat his bambi eyes and got a red carpet entrance. Jealousy is a disease and Gally was sick with it, he had managed to convince himself that it is because of Newt that everyone hated him. The blond boy did not belong at safe haven; he didn't disserve it like the rest of them did. He wasn't in the maze with them, he didn't help them fight against WICKED, and he definitely didn't have to sacrifice like he did. He was going to stop at nothing until the rest of the group saw Newt for what he really was, a no good lying shank. Gally hated how Newt had everyone wrapped around his finger, Newt had to go and Gally was going to make sure it happened at whatever cost necessary. And if Thomas and Minho wanted to protect him then they would have to go as well. Newt came in and ruined everything, he was not going to let what happened at the maze happen again. This was his home and Newt was not going to take it form him. Revenge was a dish Gally was planning to serve, but Gally needed to be careful because when planning revenge two graves need to be dug.

The following Morning Thomas laid awake with Newts head on his chest, He didn't get much sleep the night before. Millions of thoughts ran though his head, bouncing around and crashing into one another. He had to worry about whatever it was that was following them in the maze, they were staring to run low on medical supplies so he and Minho would have to make a trip soon, not to mention Gally and his bad attitude. There was also the whole Shawn flirting with Newt right in front of him thing, sure he and Newt aren't together together but still he doesn't like the look of lust in Shawn's eyes directed at Newt. Thomas felt a little silly for being jealous and bothered about such a silly thing when there is real problems that needed to be attended to. Problems like the whole Frankie turning into a crank situation, witch was even more stressful because he was purposely injected with the flare. Someone in this camp could not be trusted and it was up to Thomas to figure out who.

His worries would disappear every time he would lower his head and watched as Newt's head rose and sunk with his chest, he looked so cute when he slept. His lips were slightly parted and he was such a peaceful sleeper. Thomas ran his fingers though the blond boy's hair, he wanted every morning to be like this. Newt began to shift and opened his hazel eyes for the first time that day "You have the most beautiful eyes" Newt scoffed "One that's a lie, and two its way to early to be this mushy Tommy" he said as he cuddled in closer and rested his chin on the Thomas chest "It's true" he whispers and pulls Newt into a kiss, it started as a small peck but when Thomas slid his tong along Newts bottom lip asking for permission to enter Newt let him in. The blood was starting to shift to Thomas lower region so he had to pull away with a grown "we need to stop" Newt was confused; why would he want to stop "Did I do something wrong?" Newt asked while Thomas tried to hide his boner "No-Oh god no. You did nothing wrong, trust me. I liked it, a lot. I umm liked it a little too much if you know what I mean" It took a while but Newt finally understood and blushed "Oh, umm well I'm going to go shower before Minho gets here" Thomas turns to face Newt "We could go shower together, you know to save water and stuff" Newt chuckled "Oh that makes sense, not! Nice try Tommy boy" Newt grabbed his stuff and ran into the rest room leaving a very hard Thomas to deal with his problem.

"Rise and shine you shanks! Put your dicks away I'm coming in" Minho yelled as he kicked open the door to Thomas bungalow. "Is it safe to look?" he asked with his hands over his eyes and I giant grin " we aren't doing anything Minho, you can lower your hands" Thomas stated " and if you really didn't want to see anything it is probably a better idea to knock and wait for someone to open the door" Minho shrugged it off " Knocking is to formal I am your best friend, I get special privileges" he said and plopped down on the hammock " Were's that sassy little Britt anyway, I promised him I would take him to the shore today" Thomas was about to answer but thats when Newt walked back into the room after his shower and ran to Minho " there he is! Ready to go?" Newt nodded and turned over to Thomas "You coming?" as much as Thomas wanted to go he figured he would start on that long list of problems that wouldn't let him sleep last night. "I have to take care of a couple things, Once I'm done I will meet up with you guys" Newt was a little disappointed but he knew Thomas had to take care of business. Minho excited first and Newt was about to follow but Thomas grabbed his hand and pulled him back in "I think you forgot something" Thomas says and leans down and kissed the boy "Ill see you later okay?" Newt smiled nodded and tip toed to placed one last kiss on Thomas check before he was out the door.

Thomas figured he would start with Gally, even though they didn't agree on much Gally played a big part in the camp. He wanted Gally to understand that he was working on finding out what happened to his friend Frankie. Its funny that two guys that just want to keep everyone safe are fighting about keeping everyone safe. Though miscommunications and actions getting lost in translation they were not on the same page anymore. Thomas walked to the northern post were Gally and some of his guys were keeping surveillance "I need to speak with you, alone" Thomas said when he got to the top of the post, Gally was a little hesitant but he told all his men to give them a minute. It was now just them two and awkward silence filled the air "I'm surprised to see you without the little shank" why did Gally always have to make things so difficult "Okay, see that right there is why I want to talk to you. I can't have that anymore; the disrespectful attitude you have against Newt needs to stop" Gally scoffs "excuse me? I'm not a child and I wont be spoken to like one." Thomas rolls his eyes "Then stop acting like one, I don't know were the animosity against Newt is coming from but it stops now. I'm not trying to pick a fight, I just want to understand" He needed to get to the bottom of whatever issues Gally has "Oh now you want to listen, I told you before I just don't trust him. He shows up out of nowhere and you expect me to trust the guy, no that's not how it works. I get the fact that he went though shit, but guess what so did all of us. He shouldn't get special treatment for that, especially because he not only brought all his drama but he made us a target" Thomas tried to process everything Gally was saying "Listen, the day he washed up on the shore I was scared shitless. I didn't know what to think let alone what to do, I mean this had never happened. I remember feeling the same things your feeling, our safety was my number one priority. It still is but I don't think-" Gally cut him off "I don't want to hear that he didn't do it! Who else could it have been Thomas, I mean he shows up and one of the guys get infected with the flare. Wake the fuck up Thomas, he is working with WICKED" Thomas was at a dead end, Gally just wasn't going to change his mind about Newt. No matter what Thomas said or did as long as Newt was still around Gally would never be okay "I don't think I will ever be able to change your mind about this" Gally Scoffs and shakes his head no "I wont ask you to trust him but I will ask you to try and get to know him. Spend time with him, I can't speak for Newt. I'm positive that once you get to know him you will see what I see" Gally walks over to the end of the post and looks towards the shore. He can see Newt and Minho swimming in the water and sighs "Alright, ill talk to him. I don't trust him and I don't think I ever will. I don't want to se this camp go down, I will protect it and will not have anyone fuck with my home" Thomas see's how much Safe heaven means to Gally and understands why he wants to protect it but not all change is bad "I appreciate that, that's all I can ask for" Gally just told Thomas what he wanted to hear, in the back of his mind he continued to plot against the blond boy "Alright, now get out of here I need to get back to my job" Thomas chuckled, leave it Gally to end things on positive.

Thomas arrived at the shore after his conversation with Gally to find Minho had been buried in the sand from his shoulder down to his toes by Newt. The only thing you could see was Minho's head sticking out of the sand "Mind if I join?" Newt turned to find Thomas had finally shown up, he kicked of the sand and ran towards Thomas "Tommy!" He jumped in the air and Thomas caught him with a small oomph escaping his lips "You made it, finally" Newt wrapped his legs around Thomas waist as Thomas held on Newts back to hold him up "mmm I should show up late a little more often if I'm going to be greeted like this" Thomas was leaning in for a kiss but he was interrupted Minho clearing his thought "What am I chopped liver? Get a room!" Newt giggles and unwrapped his legs from Thomas waist "I think you missed a spot" Thomas walks over and takes a hand full of sand and pushes it toward Minho's mouth "there that's better" Minho whines about not being able to talk and Newt laughs"that's the point cock block" Thomas whispered low enough so Newt wouldn't hear.

They spend most of the day swimming in the clear cerulean ocean, fun under the sun was exactly what everyone needed. Thomas watched as Newt as he submerged himself under a wave and re-emerged once it passed. Newt was absolutely gorgeous, with his long wet messy blond hair, pale skin, wide smile,and bare feet. He honestly don't know how he got so lucky, Newt was his and no one else's. It began to get chilly so they decided that it was time to exit the water and lay under the sun to dry. All three boys exited the water looking like Abercrombie and Fitch models. "Hey, Newt" Thomas tired to ignore the fact that Shawn pulled Newt into a huge. A wet, shirtless hug that lasted way to long for Thomas's liking. Its not like Thomas to be jealous of someone else, I mean he doesn't want to sound conceded but he's hot. He would be lying if he didn't feel a little insecure when Shawn was around, I mean he wasn't ugly he was actually very good looking. He had a nice smile, he seemed like a good guy and he defiantly had a nice body. "A couple of us are going to play volleyball you want to join" Newt has never played volleyball but he was excited to try "Sure" Shawn flashed Newt a wide smiled that showed of his dimples and Thomas rolled his eyes "Cool, you don't mind that I steel him for a bit right Thomas" Thomas was trying really hard to ignore the looks and touches Shawn was giving Newt "Not at all" he faked a smile, what a douche Thomas thought "Cool, come on Newt your on my team" Shawn wrapped his arm around the smaller boys shoulder and lead Newt towards the game area "I think I have sand in my ears and in my eyes, and everywhere else!" Minho looks down at his boxers and lifts the waist band "Yup, its everywhere" Minho complains as he sits next to a laughing Thomas who is watching the volleyball game. He also watched how much Shawn made Newt laugh "Do you think Shawn is funny?" Thomas completely ignores Minho's statement "Umm I don't know, I guess" Minho was confused until he noticed the glare Thomas gave Shawn when their team scored. Shawn had pulled Newt in for a hug and Thomas didn't like that at all "Awwwww I see your jealous" Thomas scoffs "What? No way, why would I be jealous. I'm just saying he's not that funny and he's not that good looking, I mean I guess he is if your into guys like that" Minho chuckles, this was a side of Thomas he had never seen before "He's hot Thomas" Thomas groans, Minho is officially demoted as his best friend "What? Don't give me that look, I'm not blind he is playing volleyball in his boxers it hard not to stare. Shawn is hot, but don't worry man he has nothing on you. Besides Newt only has eyes for you man. He likes you, I mean did you see the way he light up when you got here" How could Thomas look at Shawn When Newt's was also down to his boxers. He looked over at Newt and smiled, Minho was right what the hell was he worrying about "Your right" he sighs "Shawn's still a shank though" he had to get that last dig in, Minho laughed "Were did you go today anyway?" Minho asked "I went to go talk to Gally, I wanted to see were his head was at" he feels like there talked was helpful but with Gally everything was unpredictable "I see, well I hope you managed to talk some sense into him" Minho looked over and saw that Gally was approaching the game "By any chance did the discussion involve him talking to Newt?" Thomas looked over at Minho in confusion "yeah why?" How would he know about that "Because Gally just called Newt over to talk to him" Thomas looked over, it looked like that game had just ended. He was glad Gally was going to keep his part of the agreement, hopefully he could see what Thomas see's in Newt.

Gally gave Newt a chance to put his cloths on before leading him back into camp, he wanted to speak to Newt in a private area were they wouldn't be interrupted " I have to admit I'm surprised you want to talk to me" Newt says when Gally stops in by the unlit fire pit "yeah I'm surprised to, I just have a couple things I want to get out in the open" Newt was happy that Gally was finally going to give him a chance "Okay, yeah I mean I wanted-" Newt was interrupted by Gally "Did you not hear what I said" he yelled "I said I needed to get things of my chest. This is not going to be a conversation, so just shut up and listen up" Newt was taken back, He thought Gally wanted to clear the air but obviously he was wrong "I don't trust you and I never will. You might have everyone else fooled but not me, I see right though you" Newt scrunched his eyes in confusion "Gally I have no idea what you talking about" Gally scoffs "Enough with the innocent act, Thomas may believe your little damsel in distress act but I don't. If it were up to me you would be locked up in the pit, unlike Thomas I will not let you burn safe heaven to the ground" Newt remembered what he and Thomas had spoken about in the maze, how Gally hated change and was very protective of what was his "I understand why you might not trust me, but I wish you could give me a chance. I know what it is like to not have a home and if I were in you shoes I would be apprehensive as well. I don't judge you for not trusting me but please give me a chance, I want to be a part of your home" Gally doesn't want to hear it "That's just it I don't want to give you a chance, Last time I gave someone a chance he turned everyone against me and destroyed the home I helped built" Newt stayed quiet knowing he was referring to Thomas "I will not let that happen again. I don't want you here, I wish you had never escaped WICKED" Newts breath hitched, Gally was so cold for wishing such a thing "I can't believe you would say that. You have no idea how horrible it was to be in there, the toll it took on me everyday. I wouldn't wish that place on my worst enemy" Newt's eyes were beginning to water and the saddest part was that Gally didn't care "I could care less, I want you gone" Gally was on sniper mode, just shooting down hope left and right and he wasn't going to stop until Newt was gone "This will never be your home! You don't derive to be here, just because your fucking the leader doesn't mean you can call this place your home. You will never be good enough for Thomas, he derives better then you. I mean just look at you, you can't offer him anything. I think you would do everyone a favor if you just left. Weather it's the lab, the scorch or the middle of nowhere I don't care just leave. I will never trust you because to me you are WICKED" That was the straw that broke the camels back, it hit Newt like a ton of bricks. He felt a single tear run down his cheek. The sun was starting to go down but the tension between Newt and Gally was rising. Newt wiped the one tear that had escaped and told himself that he was not going to cry. He was not going to give Gally the satisfaction, he hoped to see remorse when he looked in Gally's eyes but all he saw was anger "Why would you want to talk to me if you weren't going to hear my side of the story" Newt yelled "Wow so you do speak, here I was thinking that you were just going to let Thomas fight all your battles. I don't need to hear your story, like I said-" Now it was Newts turn to interrupt "Because you don't care! I get it, you don't give a shit about me but you're not the only one with trust issues" Newt was fuming he was no longer going to be Gally's punching bag "There he is! There's the Newt I knew was in there, not so sweet now huh?" Newt glared at Gally, with those fiery eyes that Dr. Ava and Janson hated so much "this is not a joke Gally, I have a million reasons not to trust you but I figured I didn't know you enough to judge you. But looking at you now changes everything" Gally glares at Newt "What are you talking about?" the sun had gone down, Gally garbed a match and lit it. He walked over to the fire pit and lit it, the flames engulfing the wood instantly. Newt felt the fire warm his skin and light up the mad expression on his face.

Back at the shore Thomas and Minho had started their own fire to keep them warm. Thomas watched the flame hoping Newt and Gally's talk was going well. The guys had all decided to go for a night swim but Thomas decided he was going to wait for Newt to come back "Hey man, you mind if I take a seat and warm up a little" It looks like he wasn't the only one waiting for Newt "Sure Shawn" he really wanted to say no freeze, but he was trying to be nice to the dude trying to steal his Newt "So what's up with you and Newt?" Shawn asked as he suspended his arms out to warm them in the fire "Um me and Newt, I don't know were friends" Thomas shrugged, He want to lie and tell him that Newt was his but the truth of the matter was that he and Newt hadn't really defined the relationship. He saw Shawn nod hating the fact that Shawn was interested, he wanted nothing more then to wipe that little smirk of his face "Oh cool" Thomas thought about his answer and it just wasn't sitting right "Actually no, me and Newt are trying to figure it out. And its getting harder to do that with you always around" Shawn was a little taken back "whoa, me?" Thomas rolled his eyes "Oh come one Shawn, You're a smart guy. I don't get it" Shawn was having trouble following Thomas "what don't you get?" It looked like Thomas was going to have spell it out for him "Your a smart guy Shawn, I don't know why you don't get the fact that Newt is Mine" He said looking straight into Shawn's eyes so that there was no misinterpretations, Shawn scoffs "Whatever man" Shawn got up and Thomas Followed "I see the way you look at him" Shawn rolls his eyes and scoff "come on Shawn, admit it every chance you get you hand up an available sign. Every chance you get you flirt with him or you take any chance to touch him. Not to mention that every conversation is filled with innuendos. I was trying to ignore it hoping that you would get the hint to back off, but you're not. So I'm telling you now, Newt is mine and not yours so back off" Shawn chuckles and steps up to Thomas "I don't think Newt would appreciate you talking about him like if he was your property" Minho noticed how close Shawn and Thomas were, when Thomas clenched his first Minho knew it was time to interfere "Cut the shit, if you want to take a shot at Newt go ahead man. Take your best shot. I can tell you this though, he will pick me every time" Minho pulled Thomas away "Ok I think we need to chill" Thomas and Shan stare each other down, not wanting backing an inch "Oh I'm chill" Shawn smirks "I hope i made myself clear" Thomas glares at Shawn "Crystal clear" Shawn respond before he walks away, good riddance Thomas thought.

Tensions were high as Gally waited for Newt to answer his question "So are you going to tell me what the hell you talking about?" Newt glared at Gally "The day the horses escaped the stables, I remember sneaking out of the infirmary. Everyone followed Thomas in search of the horses, except you" Gally was getting a bit nervous, the look of realization that he didn't cover his tracks well enough began to show "What are you talking about I help, you don't know what your talking about" Gally went to walk away but Newt shock his head and stopped him "You're a horrible liar Gally, I saw you exit your bungalow. I thought you were going to go help search but you didn't, you went the opposite direction. I followed you into the forest, would you mind telling me what you were trying to hide?" Newt questioned "I don't know what your talking about" Guilt was written all over Gally's face. Gally's plan was to deny deny deny but Newt was not going to stop until he got an answer "Whatever it was that you were trying to hide I know you managed to do it, because you came back to camp without your backpack and with one of the horses that got out. We both know that the horses didn't escape, I work at he stable and know for a fact there is no way they could have gotten out without someone opening the door. Not only that but you also said you found the horse on the shore, they believed you but I know that you were no were near the shore" If walls could talk, Gally would be screwed "Good luck having anyone believe that" Newt knew Gally was up to something and he wanted Gally to know that he was on to him "I don't need anyone to believe me. I'm just going to let you self destruct. Whatever it is your planning Thomas is not going to let you get away with it, and neither am I" Newt went to turn away, he was done with this conversation. He wanted to go find an empty room and cry "be careful Newt" was the last thing Gally yelled before Newt disappeared into the darkness. Gally back was up against a corner now. He made up his mind, Newt needed to go.

"Thomas I don't think that went well" Minho sighed "I think I got my point across, besides Newt-" Minho cuts him of "Yeah, yeah, yeah Newt is yours blah blah blah. Dude you can't react like that every time someone looks or flirts with Newt. I mean it's an island full of horny single guys" Thomas doesn't see how being protective is a bad thing "Shawn was all over him tonight" Thomas defends but Minho chuckles "Thomas you need to control those feelings. Newt might not see it as protective, he might get more of a possessive vibe. There is really fine line between protective and possessive, and with the past he has being possessive wont go well. Did you really have to go off on Shawn like that? There was other guys here too" Thomas understands that he just wants Newt all to himself "Yeah but not all of the other guys looked at his ass every chance they got" Minho couldn't believe how whipped Thomas was "okay, so he was. That's not an excuse to go all cave man on him" Thomas rolled his eyes "I didn't go cave man on him...wait what dose that even mean?" Minho would sometimes make up phrases and words up. Like the word shank, so he found himself trying to decipher what Minho means sometimes " Oh come on you went full on caveman on him, you were like grrrrrrrr grrrrr Newt mine. Grrr I'm going to take him to my cave and mate him, grrrrrr stay away" Minho animated ever word like a caveman would. Thomas just looked at him in amusement. It was quiet for a couple seconds and then they both burst into laughter "Okay, okay maybe I did over react. You have to do that caveman voice again, and those hand movements were spot on" both boys continued to laugh, it had been a while Thomas had laughed that hard. Thomas was about to tell Minho that the caveman in him was sorry but out of the corner of his eye he saw Gally walking back to the group of guys hanging out by the shore. Newt hadn't returned so he figured he would ask Gally how it went and most importantly were Newt was "Gally, how did it go?" Gally thought about it and it was best to keep Thomas in the dark "It went well, I can defiantly say we are on the same page" Thomas thought Gally's answer was a bit vague but he took what he could get, honestly he was happy Gally even agreed to talk to Newt "Okay, that's improvement I guess. Where is Newt anyway" Gally pretended not to know "I thought he was behind me, I guess he stayed behind"

Newt walked as fast as he could towards the forest, He needed a moment to himself. Holding in the tears was hard but he was not going to give Gally the satisfaction of watching him break down. Once he was far enough he leaned his hands on a tree and just sobbed. He couldn't believe how cold Gally acted towards him, his words cut like knifes and pierced like bullets. A part of him knew Gally was just trying to rattle him but the other half couldn't help but ask if maybe Gally he was right. Before his mind traveled though the dark rabbit hole he heard footsteps, he turned expecting to find Thomas "Tommy I- oh Shawn it you, sorry I thought you were Thomas" It was dark so it was a little difficult to see "What's wrong, why are you so upset?" Newt forgot he had been crying, he felt so embarrassed "Oh, umm its nothing" he brushed of his tears but Shawn would not let him brush off the conversation "Newt, your obviously very upset. What's wrong?" He walked closer to the boy and tilted his chin up so that he was looking into his eyes "Those hazel eyes are to pretty to be filled with tears" Newt felt a little uncomfortable having Shawn so close so he pulled away a little "No, really its nothing. I just have a lot on my mind" Shawn didn't get the hint about personal space so he got close again 'Well tell me what's in the pretty little head of yours" Shawn was no longer trying to be coy about his flirting, he caressed Newt's check "I honestly wouldn't even know were to begin, I need to process it first you know" He said politely but really really didn't want to talk about right now. He was not in the mood to talk about it and he was also very uncomfortable with the way Shawn was looking at him like a piece of meat "Okay, I can think of a couple things we can do that don't involve talking" Shawn creepily whispered and leaned in for a kiss. Newt wasn't expecting it so Shawn's upper lip made a little contact with his lower lip before he pulled away "Shawn! What the hell are you doing?" He whipped his lower lip and tried to step back but didn't get to far because Shawn placed his arm around Newts waist "Shhh, I thought we said no talking" Shawn tried to lean in again but Newt pushed him "Stop it, I didn't mean I wanted to have sex with you" Shawn was being to get inpatient, he grabbed a struggling Newt and pressed him closer to him "Come on, let me get a taste" Newt didn't like to be held against his will, it brought back a lot of really bad memories. He pulled and pushed and struggled but Shawn's grip on him was strong, he could feel Shawn's lips on his neck and he felt disgusted "Please stop, please!" he begged but Shawn ignored his pleas to stop "God you taste so good, I bet your going to fell amazing around me" Shawn grabbed his ass and that when he lost it, he started to panic. Shawn's touch was nothing like Tommy's delicate touch, his lips were nothing like Tommy's soft lips and his intentions were not pure like tommy's. "Shawn please... stop" Shawn ripped Newts shirt and leaned in for a kiss

"You have ten seconds to get your disgusting hands of him" Shawn stopped leaning in and turned his head to look at Thomas. Newt was so thankful he had shown up when he did, he wanted to run to him but Shawn still had a strong hold on him "Mind your business Thomas" Newt had never seen Thomas so mad, he looked furious no enraged. "Ten...Nine" Newt began to panic he didn't want a fight to break out "Tommy, I'm okay. Look at me I'm fine, really" he tried to plea but Thomas expression didn't change "Eight...seven....six" This was bad, Newt feared for Shawn's safety. Thomas was no longer looking like himself and Newt wanted to bring him back before he did sorting he would regret. Anger makes you do stupid things "Tommy please look at me, I'm fine" Shawn shushes Newt "Like i said mind your dame business" Thomas face was stone cold and his first were in a tight first, his breathing was becoming irregular and Newt could tell it took all the strength he had not to charge at Shawn "Newt is my business, and I will not go away because I am one hounded percent sure Newt kept telling you to stop. No means no, so get your fucking hands off him before I make you" He approached Shawn with every word he said. His voice was laced with anger and disgust, it made Newts stomach turn. He had never heard Thomas voice be so cold, it was really intimidating. Shawn didn't move in fact he pulled Newts in closer and ran his hands though Newt's hair "tell him you want me Newt" Newt moved his head in disgust "stop" he managed to whisper out though the tears. "Five, four. He said stop" Thomas gritted though his teeth "Look Thomas you'll get your chance to fuck him, get lost" three, two one that was the last straw. Thomas charged Shawn straight to the ground. Thomas unleashed on Shawn, like a lion in the wild. Thomas saw red, he lost himself in the anger. He was so blinded by rage that he would never be able to remember the punches he threw, the blood on Shawn's lips, the bruises forming on Shawn's face, the black eyes that began to form immediately, the blood on his own knuckles and the screams of Newt begging him to stop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would love to hear you thoughts, sound off below.


	10. Down The Whole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New year!

The sound of flesh hitting flesh and screams filled the air. Thomas's eyes went void of any emotion, the anger inside him had taken over. His hands were numb and the ringing in his ears made it impossible for Thomas to hear Newt's screams begging him to stop. The last thing he remembers is Shawn trying to take advantage of Newt. The way the taller boys lips traced down Newt's neck while his arms held Newt's waist replayed in his head. He couldn't shake off the look of fear and disgust from Newt's face as Shawn placed his lips and hands all over his body. That look in Newts eyes is what sent Thomas over the edge, he never wanted to see that look on the blond boy's eyes ever again. "Thomas! Thomas please....Tommy!! Tommy please stop!!!" Newt screamed but Thomas continued to swing at Shawn who tried his best to block the hits. Thomas had landed on top of Shawn, Shawn tried to get away but Thomas was to strong. "Tommy! It's me, please come back to me" Shawn arms were very bruised, and slowly began to fall. Newt began to get very worried when He saw that Shawn was beginning to pass out. It was terrifying to Newt how uncontrollable Thomas was, the void in his eyes put black wholes to shame. He tried to approach Thomas so he could remove him of Shawn "I'm okay, look I'm fine I-" Newt had placed a hand On Thomas shoulder to try and get him back but Thomas shoved him off. Newt lost his balance from the force of the shove and feel back. Minho arrived on the scene in that moment "Hey! What the hell is going on" Newt was in shock he had never seen Minho this upset, he had never seen Minho upset period. Minho ran to help Newt get up "Are you okay?" He asked with worried eyes and Newt simply nodded. Once Minho saw that Newt was okay he ran over to were Thomas had pinned a bloody Shawn "get the fuck off him! Stop it!" Thomas tried to shove Minho away but Minho was quick to garb him from behind and pull him off. Thomas struggled to get away from Minho's hold, but Minho pressed his chest to Thomas back and held him with his arms around Thomas chest. Newt quickly ran to a flaccid Shawn and began to look over his wounds "Minho let me go! He tried to rape Newt!!" Minho tossed Thomas to the ground and turned to block him from getting to Newt and Shawn "Newt Get away from him, I don't want you near that scum bag" Thomas yelled as he tried to catch his breath, but Newt didn't even turn to look at him "Newt I said-" He stopped talking when Newt turned his head to give him a glare, The glare didn't last long because Newt's eyes fell to his hands and stayed locked in on them. Blood, thats all Newt saw. Bright red blood all over Thomas's hands. Thomas hated the look of hurt, sadness and betrayal on Newts face. He looked around at what he had done, Shawn was all bloody and unresponsive, Newt looked really disappointed and the look Minho's face screamed anger "What the fuck have you done" Minho yelled "He-he Tried to" Minho didn't want excuses "Shut up! I don't want to hear anything from you. I need you to get the hell away from here" Thomas was shocked Minho had never yelled at him like this "Minho he tried to hurt Newt" Thomas tried to plea his case but Minho didn't care "Yeah well look around, the only one who hurt him was you" Thomas eyes flashed over to Newt, the boy wouldn't even look at him "What?" He blacked out, he doesn't remember anything "You shoved him Thomas" Minho Yelled and pointed at a very frightened Newt who refused to look at Thomas in the eyes. That hurt Thomas the most "You could have seriously hurt him, and look at Shawn! You need to get the hell away from here" Thomas looked down at his bloody hands, fear began to take over his emotions. What had he done? "Newt I'm so so sorry. I-I don't know what came over me. I would never hurt you like that" Thomas tried to get closer to Newt but Minho blocked his access "No! don't get any closer" Minho yelled and stood protectively in front of Newt "Go...now" Thomas looked over at Newt one last time "I'm sorry" was all he said before he walked back to his bungalow... alone.

Once Thomas had gone Minho ran over to Newt "Are you okay?" It seemed like a stupid question to ask but he didn't know what to do. Newt didn't respond, he just looked down at Shawn. Minho got down to his level and noticed there were tears forming in Newts eyes "Im sorry, I-I don't know what to say" All of a sudden those tears that were treating to come out finally did, Newt broke down in that moment. Minho just held him and whispered sweet nothings in his ear. Eventually Frypan had found them, after the initial shock Minho sent him to get Alby. That night Newt cried himself to sleep in Minho's arms, He waited for Alby to arrive and once he did he carried Newt over to his bungalow. 

The following morning Newt woke up in a panic. Minho quickly got up and wrapped his arms around Newt, the blond boy was covered in hot sweat. Minho tired to get Newt to copy his breathing, the poor boy was hyperventilating. The nightmares had come back, worse then before and he couldn't help but think it was because Thomas wasn't there to protect him from them. Newt had to force himself to not think of Thomas "I'm sorry Minho, you don't have to be here. I'll be fine" Minho shushed him "Don't ever apologize. I want to be here alright" Newt gave him a shy smile, he was so lucky to have Miho on his side "Your stuck with me forever dude" Minho tried to lighten the mood and it worked because for the first time since last night Newt gave Minho a genuine happy smile "I'm going to go see how Shawn is doing" Newt was so worried that Alby wasn't going to be able to help but thankfully he said Shawn would pull though " No, absolutely not" Minho stated " Why the hell not" after what Thomas had done its the least Newt could do " Newt I don't want you any were near him" Newt scuffed " But-" He was inturuted " No Newt, I don't think he deserved what Thomas did to him but I haven't forgot what he tried to do to you...Honstly if I would have walked in on that I would have probably reacted like Thomas" Even though Shawn tried to do something unforgivable Newt didn't think he deserve what Thomas had done. He was brought back from his thoughts by a knock on the door, They exchanged a look before Minho went to open the door "Thomas? What the hell do you want" Minho protectively stood infant of the door. Newt eyes went wide and threw the blankets over his head "Minho I know your mad at me but-" Minho interrupted " Oh Im not mad Thomas Im furious" Thomas sighed " Minho, please just let me talk to him" Minho didn't even have to think about it before he answered "No" Thomas tried to look into the room to see if he could get a look at Newt "Please, Newt I just want to tell you how sorry I am" Minho pushed Thomas back a little and closed the door behind him "Thomas I said no, he doesn't want to speak to you right now. give him some space, He saw a side of you last night that he didn't like. Shit I saw a side of you I didn't like. Can you just give him time to get his thoughts together" Thomas sighed " He wants to go see Shawn" Thomas immediately reacted " What? Absolutely not! I don't want him anywhere near that creep!" Minho walked outside towards Thomas and closed the door behind him so Newt wouldn't hear " Shhh, don't go all crazy again. Im not crazy of coarse I'm not going to let him go" Thomas was relived until Minho said "Alone" Thomas went off again " Thomas what you did was wrong, If Newt wants to go see him I will not forbid him. Knowing that little britt he will find a way around whatever barriers you and I put up. I will be there with him that way I know he is safe" That seemed to put Thomas at ease. "Minho I feel like shit, I-I don't even know what to say. I'm so so so sorry, I lost my mind when I saw Shawn's hands around Newt. I mean if I hadn't gotten there then Shawn would have-" Thomas got so upset he couldn't even finish his sentence, the thought of Newt getting hurt that that beings back the anger he felt last night. Thomas ran his hands though his hair in frustration and Minho sighed "I get that man; I really do but Shawn didn't deserve that" Thomas scoffed "he tried to-" Minho interrupted "I know what he tried to do Thomas! You took it way to far, that anger you had bottled up came out and it sacred Newt" Thomas sighed "Minho I know I messed up. I royally fucked up but what would you have done if you were the one who had found Newt begging Shawn to stop" Minho stayed quiet "If you were to have seen the look of fear in his face you would have-"... "killed him" Minho finished his sentence. Thomas was glad that Minho was finally starting to listen to him "Exactly, and thank god you showed up because I would have killed him. I literally would have and that scares me but I couldn't let him hurt Newt" Thomas begins to cry and Minho goes to comfort him. The whole time Newt sat with his back against the door on the other side, listening.

Gally walked into the infirmary to visit his friend Shawn. He heard about what happened the night before and wanted to make sure Shawn was going to be okay. Looking at his friend beaten and busied on he hospital bed gave him more ammunition to take Newt down. This was just another thing he blamed Newt for. "I'm sorry this happened to you man. I told you Newt was bad news" Gally walked to the door to make sure Alby and all the other nurses weren't around and walked back to Shawn "Don't worry man he will pay, he wont get away with doing this to you...And your going to help me with that" an unconscious Shawn had no idea what Gally had planed for him. Gally was going to use Shawn as the last nail in Newt's Coffin.

Thomas decided that it was best to resect Newts wishes, he just hoped Newt would give him a chance to speak with him soon. "Thanks for listening to me Minho you the best friend anyone could ever ask for. And I'm glad Newt has you on his side as well" They share a quick hug "Alright I'm going to go check on all the guys, hopefully they don't hate me. I wouldn't blame them if they did considering what I did. After that I'll meet you by the maze, we need to go in search for whatever it was that was following us the last time we went in" Minho nodded in agreement "Hey Minho before I go...Um please take care of him" Minho smiled "will do, Newt's like a brother to me" Thomas started to go on his way "Hey...stay strong alright. He will come around" Thomas nodded and continued on his way. When Minho tried to open the door he was surprised that it only opened half way, the door bumped into Newts back "what the? Newt were you ease dropping" Newt tried to deny it but the blush on his face gave it away "So you heard everything?" Newt nodded yes "Even the part were he said he was really really sorry?" Newt nodded yes "And the um part were he broke down" Newt nodded yes "And? What do you think?" Newt stayed silent for a minute "I-I don't know" Minho didn't want to pressure Newt so he changed the subject "Aright we can talk about this later, Im sure you heard my condition about you going to go see Shawn" Newt blushed at the fact he got caught eavesdropping. They both got ready and started to make their way, as they walked Minho noticed Newt constantly looking around. Probably hoping he wouldn't bump into Thomas "Hey, don't worry he promised he would give you space" Newt seemed to have relaxed but at the same time his heart dropped. He didn't want to talk to Thomas right now, but his body betrayed him by wanting him around.

When they finally arrived at the infirmary Newt stopped, he was still not comfortable with places like this. Seeing Alby in his white coat still freaked him out "We don't have to go in" Minho stated after sensing Netw's distress "No its okay... Don't you have to go meet up with Tommy-I mean Thomas?" Minho wasn't to convinced but decided to honor the boys wishes "Nice try, but no way your getting rid of me. I'll meet up with Thomas after. I don't want you seeing him alone" Newt nodded "Hey Newt, Minho told me you wanted to see Shawn?" Newt was mentally grateful Alby had taken off his white lab coat for him, he nodded yes to Alby question "You know as a doctor I feel like it would be in your best interest not to see him. I mean he tried to cause you harm and that might trigger things inside you. I'm not trying to tell you what to do, I just felt like I need to inform you before I let you see him" Newt hadn't thought about like that, maybe this wasn't such a great idea "I-I umm think your right, maybe it best if I don't see him. Is he okay though?" Alby was happy Newt took his advice "Yes he is. Just a couple of cuts and bruises that should heal in a matter of days. I'm keeping him comfortable with the pain meds and when he wakes up I will assess his level of consciousness" Newt was relived and thanked Alby for his help. " Okay, since your not going to see shawn I'm going to go meet up with Thomas. Unless you want me to stay" Newt nodded no " I'll be fine Minho really, thank you though" Minho gave Newt a hug and a quick peck on the cheek before he ran off. As Newt made his way though the infirmary doors Gally was making his way out of Shawn's room. They stare at each other before Gally starts to make his way to the infirmary doors as well. It was like slow motion, both looked at one another with glares as they passed one another. Newt found himself holding his breath as their shoulders barely touched. It was awkward and tense, considering that the last words Gally spoke to Newt were "Be careful" those weren't just words to Newt that was a threat.

Thomas and Minho were reviewing there plan outside the maze door when Gally approached them. Thomas was kneeling down drawing out a map of there route with a stick "So we will search here, here and here" Drawing an X on every place he had pointed at "What are you to shanks up to?" Thomas and Minho hadn't noticed Gally approaching "Gally I'm not in the mood today. If this is not important please leave us to do our jobs" Gally faked a hurt expression "aw come on Thomas, I always thought our back and fourths were charming. Anyway, I heard about last night and wanted to help" both Thomas and Minho looked at each other in surprise "Wait, what? You actually want to help us? And why are you so dirty" Minho asked in shock "Yeah, I mean me and Newt worked it out last night. And honestly Shawn was a good friend but what he did was fucked up you know. If there is anyone out there, then they are probably the same people who infected Frankie with the flare and I want to make them pay. As for the dirt all over me I missed a step when I was climbing down the post and landed on the ground pretty hard" Minho looked over to Thomas as if he were asking if they believed what Gally was saying "Alright, I'm not going to turn down help. You know the maze well enough, I'm surprised but thankful that you want to help" Thomas would be keeping a close on on Gally though, something seemed off about the guy. He was a little to pleasant "Alright, lets go" Before Gally followed Thomas and Minho thought the maze he took a look around to make sure no one was around and made his way in. Gally silently followed, he couldn't believe they had fallen for all his bullshit. He couldn't help but smirked as because his plan was unfolding nicely, Thomas and Minho had taken the bait and now all he had to do was wait.

Newt had decided to go visit Roger at the stable's. He needed to clear his head and what better way to do that then by taking Roger for a run around the grounds. Roger was very excited when he saw Newt, especially when he saw the boy had brought his favorite snack with him. Newt happily gave Roger as many carrots as he wanted if it meant getting a ride. When he got on the horse the whole word and its problem ceased to exist, the wind in his hair from the speed also blew all the negative thoughts away. Never in his wildest dreams did he ever believe that he would be riding a horse though a field of grass on a warm summer day. He pulled on the straps to signal to Roger that he wanted to slow down, to which he obeyed. Newts thoughts came back full circle to thoughts of Thomas. He was torn, he understood that Thomas was just trying to protect him but the anger in Thomas scared him. The look in his eyes reminded him of all the doctors and guards eyes when they were doing soothing against his will. It shock him to the core with fear and that something he never thought he would see in Tommy's eyes. Out of the corner of his eyes he saw Aris approaching him so he got of the horse "Hey Newt, I'm so glad your doing okay. I didn't mean to interrupt but Gally gave me this note. He said it was from Thomas" Newt was a little confused, why would Thomas send a note though Gally? "Oh okay thanks" He took the note from Aris and put it in his pocket. Once he finished grooming Roger and feeding the chickens he decided to go sit by the bench overlooking the horses. He took a moment to admire how beautiful the horses ran in the big open space they had provided just for them. He then remembered the note and took it out of his pocket. He quickly unfolded it and read it. The note read: Newt, I can't express how deeply sorry I am. I want to make things right, please meet me outside the maze door. We need to talk about something very important, I'll be waiting by the large willow tree xoxo Tommy. He wasn't sure what to do but decided he was going to do what the note said, he lead the horses back to there stables and made his way towards the Maze.

As they walked thought the maze Thomas noticed that Minho was on his third yawn "You alight man, you seem tired" Thomas asked, Minho finished yawing and turned to Thomas "Yeah I just didn't get to much sleep last night. Newt kept me up, he woke up three times screaming" Thomas began to worry, Newt was having nightmares again "He never woke up like that with you?" Minho asked but Thomas nodded no, the two nights he had spent with Newt the boy had never woken up from nightmares. Minho kept walking and let out another yawn "Dame it Minho, that shit is contagious" Gally said after he yawned "Sorry I can't help it" Minho responded. They continue to make there way though the walls and Gally gets ready t put his plan into motion "did you guys hear that?" he says and both Thomas and Minho stop " I didn't hear anything" Thomas states "I didn't either" Minho agrees, they were both right but Gally had a plan " Well I did, It sounded like it was coming from over there" Gally pointed to a wall that curved to the right "Once you get to that wall and turn it becomes a dead end" Thomas was sure of it, he did know the maze inside and out "well now's our chance then, they are trapped lets get them" Thomas and Minho were a little reluctant but they had to agree with Gally, whoever or whatever was there was trapped. They carefully walked over "who's there?" Thomas shouted once they got close enough, all three boys had their weapons ready "come out now, your surrounded. No way out" When they didn't get a respond Thomas signaled to Minho that he was going to turn the corner. Minho agreed and they decide that they would both go on three. One.... two.... three they both made the turn and found nothing but a giant hole in the wall "What the hell, this was not here before?" Gally walked up from behind them and pushed the both boys in. 

Thomas and Minho stumbled down the whole and landed at the bottom. It was a long steep whole "Sorry guys, I just can't have you ruining my plans anymore" Thomas pushed through the pain and managed to get himself up "Gally! What the hell are you doing?" Thomas yelled as he looked up at a very smug Gally "I'm sorry Thomas I can't hear you from all the way down there" he joked "Gally I swear to god you better get us out of here" he couldn't believe that Gally had thrown them down this whole. Minho picked himself up while holding on to his shoulder "Gally! What are you doing bro?" Gally scoffs "oh now were bro's? You guys never gave me the respect I deserved, so now I'm going to take everything from you guys" Thomas looked around the whole and it all started to make sense to him, its been Gally all along. He's the one who injected Frankie with the flare. Everything made sense now the reason why Gally wanted to come and the reason he was all dirty was because this was his plan all along. He lead them here and dug this whole, he wanted them to come here so he could trap them in here but why? "Gally...we can talk about this man. Just let us out of here" Gally laughed "Oh no Thomas, there will be no more talking. I gave plenty of time to talk but you never listened, all you wanted to do was defend your precious Newt. Newt this and Newt that, ugg it makes me sick. Well guess what I've had enough, I'm going to betaking over safe haven now" How could Thomas have let this happen "This will never work Gally! The guys will ask questions!" that was true but Gally already had a plan in place for that "well Thomas, sadly it will be my word against no ones. You see I plan on going back to camp all beaten and bruised. I will tell everyone that we were ambushed by Newt and Wicked-" "Don't you dare bring Newt into this!" Thomas yelled "Oh shush Thomas I was just getting to the best part. The part were you and Minho fought so valiantly" Gally ripped his shirt in three direct places " but sadly didn't make it. I on the other hand managed to take them down one by one and barely managed to escape." Thomas and Minho watched in disgust as Gally made little cuts on his arms and his face to prove that his story was not a fake "Everyone one will cheer and then I'll claim the new leader" Gally made Thomas sick to his stomach, only a demented person would come up with such lies and tricks "Oh and Thomas as for newt... Well everyone will turn against him, but don't worry I have special plans for him" Thomas anger was building up, he began to climb up the whole but only got a few steps up before he slid down. Gally laughed "Nice try Thomas, the whole is to high and steep. You will never get out" Thomas tightened his first "I swear Gally, if you harm one hair on Newts head I will personally make it my mission to destroy you" Gally glares down at Thomas "I don't think you're in any position to make any threats. I was going to lock Newt in the pit for the rest of his pathetic days but since that little outburst of yours wasn't very nice I'm have anther thing in mind" If Thomas wanted to play though guy then Gally was to "What the hell are you planning to do with him Gally?" Minho asked and smirked "Wouldn't you like to know; I think ill keep it a surprise. Besides a better question is what am I planning to do with you guys?" Thomas and Minho couldn't believe that Gally had sunk so low "Wow, you guys don't want to know what I'm planning to do with you guys? That's funny since your so interested in Newt, ill be nice and tell you anyway. Once I'm done with Newt I will come back, fill you guys in on how he's doing before I fill up the whole again" Minho and Thomas looked at each other "this crazy son of a bitch is going to burry us alive" Minho said "bingo" Gally yelled and laughed. Both boys continued to try to climb out up the whole but failed witch seemed to be funny to Gally "Okay you guys stop, your making fools of yourself. Oh god that's so funny" Thomas was about to yell out at Gally when he heard a sound that sent shivers down his spin. A sound he never wanted to hear again in his life, that same sound that brought worry and fear to both Minho and Thomas brought joy and a smirk to Gally's "well it looks like part two of my plan has started. This is the part were I leave you two, try not to miss me" the sound heard was one loud scream, a scream that belong to Newt.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope your guys are as hooked and excited as I am about this story. I would appreciate your comments and thoughts on the story. Don't be shy click that Kudos button,Thanks for reading!


End file.
